A new Beginning
by Jobastre
Summary: After the final 3x22. Will Regina forgive Emma?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody! This is a translation from my French story. At the beginning it was an OS, but finally I wrote 13 chapters. My English is really awful. I make a lot of mistakes (grammatical, syntax etc), and I don't have a Beta Reader, so I'd understand if you are not interested by my translation or/and by my story. If you want to know the all story, post your reviews… lot of reviews (lol). Translate this story take me a lot of time so… I let you with this OS…**_

_**xxx**_

Regina was upset. How did Emma have dared to make her that? She caught the glass of whisky that she had got, but instead of carrying it to her lips it ended its race against the wall, and burst into uncountable small crystal pieces which sprinkled from now on the ground.

It had been about one hour since the former Queen alternated fits of rage and crying fits. This evening, she had again lost everything. Why this family persisted in tearing away to her the slightest small bit of happiness she managed to acquire.

- WHY? WHY? She shouted. But there was not answer..

She had found refuge in the only place which brought to her some more of comfort, the boudoir of the family vault. Her enjoyments, her pains, her tears were all gathered here. And now a new piece came to be added to it this evening.

Sat in an armchair, she could not stop the tears which passed by along her cheeks. Nothing. She had nothing anymore but the anger and the vengeance which began quietly to find the way back of her heart. Her mother had always told her, love is a weakness and she was paying the full price.

While the idea of vengeance made its small way in the thoughts of Regina, small knocks were listened. She concentrated and she heard them again. Somebody was banging against the secret door of her boudoir. She made a fast gesture of the hand to know the identity of the individual who dared to come to bother her.

- Henry!?

She opened the door to the young teenager, who rushed in the arms of his foster mother.

- Henry! But what are you doing here? Is it Emma who sends to you? She asked with a point of anger in the voice.

- No! I came because I worried about you. You left so fast and you were so angry that I have …

- You were afraid that Evil Queen shaves this city and all its inhabitants with, she says of an icy tone.

- No! I know that you are not any more her. You will never be her. I was afraid for you mom.

Regina embraced her son and new tears flowed on the face of the former Queen.

- Mom…

- Yes? She answered slowly while continuing to hold firmly her son in the arms.

- Emma hates herself to have made you so sad and to have taken away Robin of you by coming back with Marianne. But you know, it is not of her fault. She did not know who she was, and she wanted to make what seemed to her right.

In these words Regina went away from his boy. She knew that he was right but it was above her strengths. Forgive Emma was above her strengths. To look at the happiness of the family Charming was above her strengths. Nothing. She had nothing more. She looked at her son with tenderness. She loved so much this little boy who had grown up so fast in one year. But she had not him any more. He looked for an apartment to live with Emma, her real mother. Thinking about that other tears arrived. She wipped them with the back of the hand while smiling to her foster son. She did not want to hurt him. And especially she wanted that he continues to love her. She had found the solution to her happiness.

- You should go back at home before everybody has too much worries for you and begins to want to gut the miserable queen to have kidnapped you, she told by letting escape a soft laughter.

Henry embraced by making her promise to call him tomorrow so that they can have lunch together, both. He knew that her mother was going to need him to surmount the punishment which lived in her from now. He had a new mission, to give to her foster mother the happiness she deserved. For him, she had changed, for her, he was ready for anything.

Xxx

- Emma… You should go back at home. It is late..

Emma looked at her friend. It had been hours since she was leaned at the counter to drink glass on glass. The alcohol would not certainly help her to get back the monumental mistake which she had just committed but at least it gave her a moment of peace.

- Emma…

- I go… I go…

- Do you want a ride?

- No, thanks. I'm going to walk. She answered while smiling to Ruby.

Without knowing really where her steps drove she still thought about all which had passed in the last days. Zelena had tried to change the past to build up to herself a better future and she had failed thanks to Regina. The former mayor had saved them one more time. And how had her one thanked by preventing her from being entitled too at her happy end. Because of her, the so-called Savior, Regina had lost love. Daniel was dead because of Snow, and to keep that tradition, the own daughter of Snow White had taken away from her the man for whom the queen had finally been given herself the right to love and to be loved.

Strangely Emma found herself in front of the house of the former mayor of Storybrooke. She looked her telephone. It was almost 2:00 am in the morning. Everything seemed silent inside. Did Regina have managed to fall asleep? She knew that Henri had seen her mother a little time after this one left hastily from Granny's. He had tried to console her, to show her that he loved her and that he was there for her. He hoped to have given her still the desire to fight to find her happy end. Would she make it for him? Hope again …

Incapable to remove her eyes from the immense manor house, the young woman felt her phone vibrating in the back pocket of her jeans. Who could call up well at this hour? She wondered while looking at the screen of cellular phone. Her heart stopped beating.

- Hell… hello? Her voice was shaking.

- Miss Swan…

She didn't dare to make a move, nor to pronounce a word. Her hand trembled, her heart was about to explode.

- Emma… Emma?

- Reg… Regina. I… I am…

- STOP!

The tone was irrevocable. Regina didn't want to listen to the apologizes from the Sheriff. To what would they have anyway been of use? That the blonde feels less guilty? Why would she accept them? For Henri, she caught thinking. She wants that he can know what is to be happy by being surrounded by the people who love you and what you love. She, had not been entitled to that or so little. She didn't want that for the only person for whom she still counted little.

- I'm sorry to have shouting Emma.

- …

- Emma? Are you still there?

- Huh… yes, yes.

The young blonde was nailed on the spot. Regina had really just apologized? Why? She had the right to roar her, even to beat her if they had been face to face. She would have let her make without flinching.

-I don't really know where to begin, the brunette says.

Emma could hear hesitation and sadness in Regina's voice. Without she really realizes it, tears began to flow on the cheeks of the young woman.

- I leave Emma for good this time. Storybrooke will not have to worry any more about the return of the Evil Queen.

-WHAT? Where are you, Regina? Don't do that, please! Think about Henry.

Emma was in tears in the phone but she didn't care. She wanted at all costs to prevent the ex mayor from making a stupid thing.

- It is exactly to him of whom I think.

The voice was quiet, soft as if everything was finally clear. Each listened to the tears of the other whom poured in handsets.

- I have nothing more. Twice I believed that I was entitled to my happy end and twice the fate decided on it differently. But this time I know that to avenge me will not return me the lost happiness. All that I want now it is to forget the pain. That too much hurts Emma and for too long.

- I'm begging you Gina…

- You let go yourselves Sheriff using small nickname. Undoubtedly to see frequently this pirate does not improve you, made fun the queen.

- …

- Love Henry for me Emma. I want him to be happy.

- Where are you? The blonde shouted.

- Where we can decide to start a new life without past …

For God's sake, the limit of the city, Emma thought.

- Don't move. I want that we discuss. You made a decision on a whim because you are angry and …

- I am not angry anymore. I finally realise that I didn't have a place among you.

- What I am going to tell to Henri? What I am going to make without you by my side? Emma sobbed.

- Tell him that I love him and who knows, one day maybe that the fate will allow me to have my happy end with him… and you. Goodbye Emma.

- NO, NO! I refuse to let you make that. But the beep at the other end of the line informed her that her interlocutor had hung up.

Regina looked for last time at the panel of Storybrooke. The mercedes crossed the border and the Evil Queen had stopped existing to make way for a brown, elegant, ambitious young woman and who wanted to smile at life.

_**Please let your reviews...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! I hope you are fine. So this is my chapter 2. Sorry for mistakes etc. I just hope that you appreciate the story anyway. Don't forget to let me your reviews, because it give me some energy to go on translation. And also... this chapter is very short... Good reading…**_

**Chapter 2**

Still it damned headache, and this bell that doesn't want to stop. Where had she put her phone? When finally she managed to put the hand above, the voicemail had already taken over. "So much better" she says herself. She didn't want to strike up a conversation with whoever this morning. But apparently somebody had decided differently. While she began hardly to emerge she heard the doorbell. As an automaton, its feet drove her awkwardly up to the front door.

- You look awful, Snow says.

- Thank you, it's kind of you. What do you want Mary-Margareth?

- Speak to you…

- I don't feel like… moreover I want nothing…

- Except this fucking bottle, the brunette says with a hard tone.

- …

- You have to recover yourself… at least for Henry.

At the mention of her son's name, her face showed such sadness that Snow had only one desire, it was to embrace her daughter to take a little of this pain that she was feeling since the departure of Regina.

- He misses you Emma. He needs you. You are his mother and…

- Regina is his mother. She has been for more ten years. Me… I'm just a backup and a very bad; she answered filling her first glass of the day.

- Stop that! Snow shouted tearing away the glass of hands. The alcohol is not the solution. You are guilty of nothing. It was her decision to leave!

- Oh no… not of that with me MOM! You know very well that if she left it is because she knew that her dark side risked again to get the upper hand after what I had made. IT IS MY FAULT!

- Emma please…

- It's better that you leave. I have to get ready to work.

- But Henry…

- Henry doesn't want to see me and I understand him…

- It's just a little boy who is angry. If you talked to him…

Emma looked at her mother. No word needed to be pronounced. With tears in the eyes, the brunette left the manor house, where her daughter lived since the departure of the former mayor.

Once the heavy door was closed, Emma was allowed slide on the ground and burst into sobs.

It had been six months since Regina had left, and the guilt that the blonde felt had not stopped increasing until transform her life into a prison of pain and sadness. In the some moments of lucidity or sobriety, she sometimes wondered why she reacted like that. After all, it was the decision of Regina. She had made her choice, that, to leave her own son behind her.

Henry… he had waited for her mother at Granny's during more than two hours, before understanding that this one would not come. Worried, because her mother had never left him without news, he had decided to go to the manor house. By coming inside the house, he had had a strange sensation. Everything was so quiet and tidied up, as when he and her mother left the house for a few weeks of holidays.

He had called up but the only answer had been this heavy silence that made him more and more worried. He had then begun looking for an indication, for something that would have allowed him to think that his mother was well and that she had only gone out to go shopping or go to her office. But even there, he knew it was not the case having already called the city hall when he waited for her to the restaurant. Regina had not reported to work. At the time it had not surprised the young boy knowing that the previous day had been more than hard for his foster mother. Then he had tried to contact her on cell phone but in every attempt he was got the voicemail.

He had searched the house, inspecting every room without results. He had finished by his bedroom. He had lengthened on his bed, fixing the ceiling as if it was going to bring him answers. How long he had stayed there by hoping to hear the front door to open and the voice of his mother reprimanding him to have let drag his bag in the entrance to the risk that somebody stumbles above. But no sound had reached his ears. It is there that he had seen it, while he got ready to return at his grandparent's. Delicately put on his desk, an envelope.

_My angel,_

_When you will read this letter I would be far from Storybrooke. I am sorry to have had no courage to tell you goodbye, but it would have been too hard for each of us. I know that you would have made every effort to make me have a change of mind and you would have probably made a success. But I didn't want to take the risk of making the evil queen be reborn that you put so much care and love to be taken away from me to make way for Regina. From now, I only want Regina in my life. A woman who knows how to love and be loved, who doesn't know the resentment, nor the vengeance. But if I want to remain this woman I have no choice to go away from all which reminds me my sufferings, and which makes appear the worst in me. I love you so much that simple words on a page can't express all the love me to have for you. You are my son, my angel, my savior. _

_I know you are mad at whole earth, but I also know that you are a brave boy who will eventually understand that it was the good decision to take. I understood that if I wanted to have my happy end I had to find it somewhere else, far from the persons of the enchanted forest. I want you to be happy and I know that Emma loves you more than everything to the world. She is still a novice in her mom's role but she will learn and she will be, I am sure of it, the best of the moms for you. You will just have to look after a little her boyfriends. Your mother tends to like "bad boys" and I am not sure that it is good for her._

_Don't be worry about me. I took my capacities for the life that I get ready to discover also for Emma and you. The house belongs henceforth to Emma. I know that you looked for an apartment for your mother and you since the arrival of your uncle among us. I would be happy to know that you lived in the house where we shared our enjoyments, our punishments, our fears and where you were my sunbeam during ten years. I know that by crossing the limit of Storybrooke my recollections of this city and its inhabitants will disappear, but know that even if I don't remember any more your face I know that you will always be in my heart and that one day we shall meet ourselves._

_Your mom who loves you forever and ever._

Always sat on the floor, Emma remembered herself this day when she had seen her son tumbling in tears to the office of the sheriff with this letter in hands. When she had acquainted with it she didn't have been able to hold her tears. Regina had left with her not only his son but also its house. She wanted to see them happy together… if only she knew.

When Henry had begged Emma to search for Regina and to get back her, she almost had succumbed to his request. She had tried to explain to Henri why they had to respect the decision of the former queen, but all that he understood it was that he would not see again any more the one who had raised and loved him during years and he blamed himself the departure of Regina. He had had so hard words. He regretted having searched for his true mother, having taken her with him to Storybrooke. He had begun hating the blonde. Henceforth she had become the mean. When Emma had decided to move into the manor house, Henry had refused to follow her. It made already six months.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope you have a wonderful Sunday. So this is the chapter 3. An entire chapter about Regina and her new life. I hope you will like it. As usual I'm sorry for my mistakes. Enjoy it and let's your reviews…**_

**Chapter 3**

It had to be ten times that she pushed the snooze button of her alarm clock. But why had she drunk so much yesterday? In spite of an awful headache and a good hangover a smile illuminated her face in the memory of her evening. It seemed to her that it had been ages since she didn't have had so much fun.

Finally she opened her eyes…

- Shit… I'm late!

She rushed in the bathroom where she took a fast and cold shower just to put back in place her neurons before beginning her day at the center. She liked her job. She had been very lucky by taking down this post in Boston. In fact, she didn't even know how she had found to manage this center of reintegration for young delinquents. A part of her life had evaporated of her memory suddenly while she was driving her car. It went back to six months.

Xxx

_Regina had just hung up with Emma. Tears flooded the face. She knew that for what she got ready to make, no step backward was possible. She told goodbye at a life of sufferings but also at the only person she loved… her son._

_-I hope that one day you'll forgive me Henry. _

_She stepped on the accelerator and with a last look in her rear-view mirror, she crossed the limit of the city._

_The driver had a loss of consciousness for a few seconds. When she took back consciousness she just had time to give a blow of dry steering wheel to avoid a car that came on the other way. The shaking hands, the heart beating at a furious pace, the young woman lined up on the low side to let get down the adrenalin. What had happened? She closed her eyes, taken big breaths and felt her body relaxing little by little. But this return to a state of calm was short-lived. A fear began to display on the face. A question tapped her mind. A simple and commonplace question and the answer freaked out her because she didn't have any answer … Who was she?_

_She didn't know since how long she stayed like that behind the wheel of her car by trying to find an appearance of memory on her identity. The only thing that she had won at it was a big headache. " But why I didn't think of it before! ". She took the handbag put on the passenger seat to take out a wallet containing identity papers. The driving licence belonged to a certain Regina Mills. Was she this woman? She looked in the rear-view mirror to compare the face with that from the picture. _

_Although she looks like to the picture the name told her nothing. She continued to check the bag, slightly ill at ease, having the impression to violate the intimacy of somebody who she didn't know. She found a card or rather a pass at her name, with " Manager's " mention. She was manager but manager of what? Going ahead her investigations she found a cell phone. Finally something useful. It had to have a list of contacts, thus people there who could bring her some answers. The heart filled with hope she switched on the mobile. A CODE! It damned device asked her to enter a code! That was too much for her. She burst into sobs. _

_The forehead on the steering wheel, it took her a few seconds before understanding that someone was banging against her window. She looked at the man. It was a policeman._

_- Good evening lady, are you okay?_

- …

_The tied throat, the sobs submerging her, the brunette didn't manage to pronounce a word._

_- Try to calm down, the officer says with a soft voice._

_When finally she managed to calm down and to look at the man, she began thinking that she found him rather attractive. He had to have around thirty old years, brown, beard of a few days. But what was happening to her! She doesn't have identity anymore and the only thing that comes to her mind is to flirt with a perfect stranger._

_- Madam? Madam?_

_- Ye… yes… excuse me._

_- Do you have a problem with your car? _

_She shook the head negatively._

_- You know that you don't have the right to stop your car on the road side without a good reason._

- …

_- Where are you going?_

_- Well… actually… I don't know._

_- You don't know where you're going!? On which kind of mad was he still fallen. Have you the papers of the vehicle and your driving licence?_

_The young woman tightened him documents._

_- I'm coming back. _

_- Wait!_

_The agent retraced his steps and waited patiently that the driver tells him her story._

_xxx_

Dressed in jeans and in a white shirt, Regina arrived at the center.

- I see that her majesty eventually woke up.

- The fault to whom? She says with a half-smile.

- I've only paid the drinks, I never forced you to drink them.

- For once that it is me who win a bet! I wanted to catch and to make you pay a little.

- You were lucky. Montreal should never have won this match. Besides it was not very nice from you to bet against our team.

- Our team!? I remind you that I have been living in Boston only for six months. Besides, I always liked siding with the one that everybody thinks of already beaten. Well, it is not all this but we have some job.

- About that, there is someone in your office who is waiting for you.

The days of Regina were far from being creatures of habit. To try to change the behavior of teenagers already fairly damaged by the life had nothing easy. But she loved these young people and strangely, without knowing really why, she understood their rage, their anger, their need for destruction. Had she already known so many sufferings?

She opened her door's office.

- Hello! She says to the people who waited for her.

- Hi! How are you? The man asked kissing her on the cheeks.

- Fine and you?

- Always when I see you my dear! He answered with a large smile.

- Well… I think I'm going to leave you, the teenager suddenly says trying to go out of the office.

- Hi Alexandra!

- Hi Gina!

- I already said to not call me like that! The brunette says annoyed.

- Idem for you! ME it's Alex not Alexandra.

Both women gauged. In spite of her fourteen years Alex was a very mature girl, too much moreover. Never she lowered her guard. At her age she had already seen too many things and undergone too many things. The first time when they had met, it was there are four months. She had been to arrest for shoplifting and ownership of bladed weapon. As it was her first arrest, the judge had placed her in a home for young delinquents, that of Regina. The first relationships between the manager of the center and she were rather stormy. Impertinent, violent, she had saved nothing to Regina. Nevertheless the brunette could not refrain from being affected by this lost soul. For weeks Alex had tested the limits of Regina. But Regina had never shown herself impatient, violent or just indifferent. And then a day, without she expects it, Alex had opened her fortress to let in Regina.

- What did she do this time?

- She slightly stabbed her stepfather. Nothing very important. He just needs some stitches.

- Too bad! The Young girl whispered.

- Why did you do that?

- Hands too much handcarts …

- Ok… I see… Thanks Chris, I'm on it.

- Alright! So… are you free tonight for a dinner? He asked smiling.

- Yeah!

- I pick you up at 7:00pm.

The officer went out the office.

- Wow… Gina has a boyfriend! Rather cute actually. But you could choose someone else than a cop.

The words of the teenager made Regina laugh. Undoubtedly she adored this kid and her arrogance.

- What I am going to do with you? it is going to need that one day you take the right way. You have so many capacities Alex.

- What do you want? I must not be made for the happy endings!

- We have all right in the happiness, you maybe more than somebody else. Give you a chance to create it.

The young teenager answered anything and looked at her feet.

- Well in the meantime, I am going to ask to Crystal to show you your room for the period of your stay among us.

Alexandra got up and went to the door.

- Hey Alex! Never forget that I will always be there for you, as everybody here. Thus if you want to speak …

- I know … thank you, she answered with a light smile.

The day moved forward with a good rhythm. Regina as usual had not seen the hours. While she got ready to go back at her home, one knocked at the door of her office.

- Come in!

- Hello! I know that it's late but this young man has just passed in front of the judge. He attacked public proprieties with baseball bat! And besides he decided to play the mute. Can you tell me what there is in the head of these teenagers? Well, I leave you. We see each other always this evening?

The brunette shook the head before turning her attention to the kid who was in front of her.

- Hi! The boy says.

- Ah well it seems that you found your tongue. Hello! My name is Regina and I am the manager of this center. I am going to fill your file and then I will go you to show your room. Then, to begin what's your name?

- Henry!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi everybody! First, thank you so much for your reviews. You are AMAZING. Second… a big thanks for your patience, your kindness and your indulgence for my written English. Now… enjoy this chapter and take some time to let your reviews. :D_**

**Chapter 4**

She had the nose in the wretched paper, but without being really concentrated on what she did. She contented with making act of presence what gave to her body a moment of respite with regard to all the alcohol which she gulped down as soon as she went back at the Regina's home where she had taken up residence from now. Anyway it was not as if this city was gangsters' mark.

Every day his father tried in vain to begin the dialogue, but without much success. He had eventually given up hoping that one day he would eventually have her daughter back, the one who had fallen in their arms by coming back from her trip in the past.

- I take my afternoon off. Anyway there is not much to make, she says to his father while she already went towards the exit.

While she crossed the doorstep she came face to face with Robin.

- Hello Emma!

-Hi! She answered without even to raise the head while continuing to move forward.

Suddenly she felt somebody caught her arm to hold her.

- I… I'd want to talk you.

She looked up her interlocutor. What did he want her? She had taken care of avoiding Robin and his family since her back. To see them reminded her ceaselessly that because of her Regina had left, because she had not listened to warnings of Hook.

- Sorry, I am in a hurry …

- Only two minutes.

She sighed and waited…

- I didn't have the opportunity to thank you for having to back Marianne near Roland and me.

- You're welcome; she quickly answered by walking to the exit.

She needed air and that became urgent. But Robin had not ended and got in her way.

- Look Emma I know that you feel bad for Regina, but …

- Did you love her?

-Wh…what?

- Did you love her? You were together before I return you your wife!? She looked at him straight in the eyes waiting for an answer.

- That's not the question!

- Yes it is… then?

- Yes… yes I loved her but at this moment I didn't know that she was responsible of my wife's dead, he said angry. If I had known it I would never have approached this woman except to pierce her heart. I am satisfied whether she is not any more in this city. We are finally cleared of the evil queen and everybody …

He didn't manage to end his sentence; a violent punch had just sent flying him on the ground.

- But what you believe? That you are all as pure as the driven snow? You are supposed to be the kind persons but no one of you didn't try to understand her, to understand where from came her rage and her anger. On the contrary you pushed her a little more in the quest of vengeance. If only one of you had really shown her that she could still be entitled to the happiness. If only …

- She's a murderer Emma! Robin shouted. She is the Evil Queen and she always will!

Emma tightened fists until feel the nails pierced the palm of the hands.

- She saved this town more than once. I don't know your evil queen, I only know Regina. A woman who had her part of sufferings, and who is the mother of my son!

She needed a glass. She went out of the sheriff's office by running colliding quite hard Hook. Please, not him, she thought.

- I'm glad to see that you're alive Swan.

- …

- Why you avoid me? It seems to me that we had finally found our cruising speed both, he asked slowly while caressing her cheek.

- I… I don't have… look I'm not in a good mood. Sorry! She says with a touch of sadness in the voice.

- Don't let me out of your life Emma. I can help you!

- Really? So… explain me.

- Explain what?

- Why anybody doesn't want to forgive Regina her errors of past while everybody forgave yours and those of Gold?

She stared the pirate's eyes, waiting desperately for an answer, but all that she saw in the eyes was powerlessness. She passed over Hook, and drew her way towards the Granny's.

Xxx

- Your name is Henry, right?

- …

- Hi! I'm Alex! So it's your baptism?

- ...

- I mean, It's your first time in this kind of center.

Henry shook his head.

- I am not supposed to say that, seen that we are supposed to hate finding themselves in the nick, even if it is not really a prison in its literal definition but finally well… what I mean it is that you fell in the best of the centers for the young people as we. The manager is really brilliant, severe but cool at the same time and she doesn't pretend to worry about us, she really does.

- You know her well?

- Who?

- The manager.

- It is my third time here, so… I can say yes.

- She is not very effective in her job if that makes already three times that you find yourself here.

-It is not her… it's just the life… my life actually, she answered

- How is she?

She looked at the young boy with curiosity.

- Why you are interested in her? You find her cute? The teenager made fun.

- Pfff…

- I can't blame you. You're right she is rather nice. But I'm sorry for you because I believe she already has someone.

Henry raised an inquiring eyebrow. His mother frequented somebody! The last person who had entered in the brunette's life was Robin for her biggest happiness and her biggest misfortune. In this thought his face showed a certain sadness which was badly interpreted by Alexandra.

- Shit then! You're really addicted!

Annoyed Henry got up to go to sit down in the room which seemed to be of use to the relaxation. There was a billiard table, a foosball as well as television.

- Hey! Wait!

- What do you want?

- Just getting to know you.

- Why me?

- Well… I find you rather cute and mainly because…

- Because what?

- I ask questions on you.

- …

- Take a look around you! We have nothing common with you. We are all lively cut-away diagrams and we carry the marks but you …

- Me what? He answered, annoyed by this girl a little bit too curious. .

- You are too… How can I say… too clean! The young girl says with a smirk.

-You don't even know me!

- True! But I know the young people as me and you are not one. I don't know what you hide nor why you made what you made to meet yourself here, but I just want to say to you that if you need a friend, I am there!

- I'd think about…

- By the way, Regina wants to see you in her office at 10:00 am this morning. Thus it stays in you five minutes. If I was you I would hurry because she hates that we are late, she says with a wink.

Xxx

Emma waited patiently that Ruby brings her order.

- What is…RUBY! She shouted.

- What?

- What is that thing?

- Huh… Burger, french fries, and chocolate-cinnamon, the waitress answered.

- Where is my beer?

- I take care of you Emma! You hurt yourself and I want you to stop!

- I don't care! It is not your problem, you're not my mother!

- But I am!

Snow had just come in the restaurant. For sure it was not her day.

- We need to talk!

- I don't!

- Henry ran away!

- WHAT! WHEN?

- Since yesterday night apparently!

-And you tell me that only now! It's 10 am. Why didn't you notice it before? How you have …

- EMMA! Ruby shouted. It's not her fault. You forget she has a baby now… Besides we are Saturday, she's probably thought that Henry wanted to stay in bed longer.

- …

-The most important right now, it's to find him. We go all put ourselves in its search, continued Ruby.

-Not necessary. He is not in Storybrooke anymore! Emma says.

- How do you know that?

- Because he already did the same thing… four years ago… but this time he is left to search his foster mother, Emma says in a whisper.

A heavy silence settled down between three women, before Snow goes back on the word.

- What are you going to do?

- Nothing.

- Wh… How... How nothing?

- You have not understood yet. I lost him! It is finished he made his choice! Emma sobbed.

For the first time for a long time Snow embraced her daughter, caressing her hair. And for the first time for months Emma let go herself.

- Emma… Snow says with a soft voice, Henry needs you as he needs Regina. But for the moment it is a completely lost teenager. He is afraid Emma, afraid of losing his two moms because for months he is alone.

The blonde looked up her mother. She was right, Henry had lost them both for months and it was her fault.

-I really screw up all, huh?

- Not all! There is always a hope as long as you don't give up, Mary-Margareth answered by smiling. Leave! Find them Emma! They are your family, our family!

_**Reviews, reviews… :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello! How are you today? Few reviews on my last chapter and rather rough with Emma! (lol) Poor her! This one is about Henry, Regina and Alex… Enjoy it! **_

**Chapter 5**

It had been at least two minutes since he was stand up at this door without daring to knock. When he had seen Regina in the evening of his arrival, he had had to fight against his desire to throw himself on her to embrace her.

Always behind the door he had a backlash when it opened abruptly.

- You are late, the manager underlined.

- Exc… excuse me.

- Well, come in and take a seat.

Henry sat, ill-at-ease. He stared at the woman. She looked like her mother physically speaking, but something was different… she seemed happy and spread. This observation saddened him… she was happy without him. Still lost into his thoughts and staring the brunette he heard vaguely somebody called him.

- Henry? Henry!?

- Huh… what?

- Your mother has never told you that it was badly polished to stare at people as you have just made it? Regina asked him.

- So… sorry!

She rolled her eyes and opened the file about the young boy

- Seen that you arrived rather late yesterday, I had no leisure to complete your file. We are thus going to make that now.

- …

- First of all I need to know your last name. Apparently you didn't want to give it to the policemen, nor even to the judge. Do you want to give it to me?

- Mills

- Excuse me?

- My name is Henry Mills!

- All right I see that Mister wants to continue to play the wise guy. You could have to be a little more creative instead of taking the name that is registered on my office's door.

She stared the young boy but he didn't react.

- Then… ok for Mills!

- …

- You are not a chatterbox in what I see.

The truth was that Henry made superhuman efforts to hold back the tears which he felt reached in the corner of eyes. To see her mother handled him as any kid of this center was a real torture.

Suddenly the woman got up and came to settle down in front of him.

- Look Henry, she says with a soft voice, I don't know what urged you to make what you made, but I want you to know that here nobody will judge you. We are not your enemies. We are there to help you to build yourself if you give us the chance.

The teenager didn't look at her, finding his feet much more interesting, this is when he felt her.

She put her index under his chin to raise his face. This simple gesture of tenderness was too much for Henry. He stared her mother and tears passed by silently.

It was not the first time where Regina saw this kind of scene, but strangely she felt more affected by the sadness in the look of Henry than she had never been since she took care of this center. She was not able to refrain from embracing him while trying to comfort him of best that she could. They stayed in this position a few minutes until the teenager manages to find an appearance of peace. When Regina took a step back to return behind her desk, Henry felt very alone.

After a few seconds of silence, the manager talked the young boy.

- I don't want to hurry you, but if you want me to help you I need to know your story, she says looking at him tenderly as her mother made it.

What could he tell her? She had no souvenir of him or of the enchanted forest. He only could be evasive.

- Well, I believe it's over for today if you don't decide to be more talkative. I am going to give you a copy of the regulation of this establishment. There is nothing of very complicated. As regards the high school, you are going to have to take a small exam so that we know what your level is. Follow the instructions during your stay here and you'll see that your six months will end before you realize it. Well … that's it! You can join the others.

But contrary to all expectations the teenager made no movement to leave and remained pushed well in his chair, the look was staring to the ground.

- I was angry, he whispered.

- I beg your pardon?

He raised the head and looked at her mother.

- I was angry; this is why I smashed everything with my bat. That had to go out!

His glare was cold and intense. Regina would have liked him to go on but as the boy remained dumb, she ventured to question him.

- Can you tell me why or with whom you were so angry?

- Against my mothers!

- Your… your mothers? Oh ok! It is because few people annoy you to the school because of … of… so… the fact that you have two moms instead of having a father and a mother that you is mad at them? Because you have the impression to be out the normality fixed by the society and because the others look at you differently?

Henry tilted the head on the side and roared. Not because of the words of the manager but more by imagining his two mothers in the way Regina was imagining them. The savior and the evil queen in couple… wow!

- Did I say something funny? The brunette asked.

- It's just that… in fact I have two mothers but not in the sense that you thought. I have a biological mother and a foster mother.

- Oh… I see! And your father?

- Dead!

- Sorry… And… and why are you mad at them?

- Because they are silly! The boy says.

- It's not an acceptable argument. You know, we, the adults we are all a little bit stupid, it seems to come with our instructions for use, she joked.

Henry answered her joke by a wide smile.

- For how many days are you in running away? Regina asked.

- Few days.

- A particular reason to choose Boston as hangout.

- My moms quarreled and my foster mother left. I managed to find her track here.

- Then, you know where she is?

Henry shook his head.

- If you gave me her name I could maybe contact her so that she can come to see you. Or, you can also give me the address and phone number of your other mother. She must have been worried to death.

- …

- Hem… I see that I took it too far, she says in smiling. But don't hold it against me to have given it a try. It is definitively over for today, you can go out.

Henry got up and went to the door.

- Can you make me a service and ask to Alexandra to come to see me?

In front of the skeptical air of the boy, Regina knew that he didn't know about who she was speaking.

- We called Alex because she hates Alexandra, and it would seem that she has taken you under her wing according to the rumors, she says with a wink. Ah yes, last little thing before you go out, here everybody calls me Regina even if I am the manager of this center, feel you comfortable to do it. It is much less formal and so much nicer.

It's mom that I would like to call you, the young boy thought by closing the door of the office.

Later, Alexandra sat instead of Henry in front of Regina.

- So… what does your majesty want? The teenager joked.

- It seems that you made friend with our last boarder … Henry?

- Maybe… why?

- This boy intrigues me. I don't have the impression him to be in his right place here.

- Well… we are two!

- Give me a service and try to learn a little more on him.

- What? You want me to become an informer!? Bad dig up Gina! It is not my style and you know it.

- The big words! I just want to learn a little more. I feel that he hides us quite a lot of things and I want to know what.

- But why this interest? All those who are here hide things, me the first one, and then why to interest you to him in particular?

- Is it a small touch of jealousy? Regina says by smiling.

- Yeah… huh… I mean not at all…

Actually she was totally right. Regina had become for Alexandra a real friend, almost a mother and to see somebody coming to take her place was not a good thing, even if it was Henry and even if she liked him.

- Look Alex, you know that you have a huge place in my heart and nobody will come to take it to you, I promise!

She looked at the girl with so much tenderness that this one felt an immense relief.

- So, you agree? The manager asked.

- Maybe… only if you swear that you won't use the information against him.

- You know me better than that Alex! You are going eventually hurt me! That will stay between you and me, promises.

- And what I win in all this?

- I found strange that you didn't ask for it yet. And if I managed to reduce at the most your stay here.

In these words the face of the teenager darkened. A remission was the worst awards for her, because it meant going back at her home. Find an alcoholic mother and a stepfather in wandering hands. When she looked at Regina the latter could see the fear that its proposal had aroused.

She got up from her desk, knelt down before the girl and taken the hands between hers.

- Hey Alex! It's ok. I am sorry to have you to propose this deal. I spoke before thinking. I don't want either that you return to this… it… I don't even know how called that. Look, I work on your case to try to find a foster family at the end of your stay here, OK …

- …

- Alexandra… look at me! I promise you that you won't back to live there, even if it means me to take you at my home, Regina says, the effect has been immediate, an immense smile appeared on the teenager's face.

- You… You'd take me with you? She asked, eyes close to tears.

- You are an adorable young girl, who just needs to be surrounded with people who love you. Then yes, if ever at the end of your stay I didn't manage to find you a foster family, I shall make a request for you to come to live at my home until I find you one.

- Deal?

- Deal! But you know, if you tend to find me hard here, I let you imagine the whole multiplied by ten.

- I'll sign anyway ! The young girl answered with a smile.

Both looked a few minutes silently, each smiling to the other one.

- And thus for our small business, you agree or not?

- You didn't still tell me what that would bring back to me …

- You aren't fuddled! Bring me some information and we talk again of it, OK?

- OK!

On this Alex got up and got ready to get back to her room. But before making it, she by-passed desk and embraced Regina. This one had no choice to answer at this sudden assault and surrounded the arms around the girl.

- Thanks Gina, she whispered in the manager's ear.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde! First I want to say that I'm very sorry to write bad English, but what can I say… nobody is perfect! I know some of you have difficulty to understand few sentences because of that. So… Sorry, sorry, sorry! I promise I do my best! I don't have a beta reader, but anyway… even if I have one, I would not have the patience to wait for its corrections. I hate to read or publish an update about a fic weeks or months later. But right now… good reading! _**

**Chapter 6**

Emma knew that the simplest way to find Henry was to find Regina. What had set several weeks to the young boy set only hardly forty eight hours to the sheriff of Storybrooke. To redraw the former mayor was easy. Having no more her memory, the former queen had not considered convenient to hide her tracks. It thus is with a certain apprehension to find herself in front of the brunette that Emma taken the road to Boston.

She had no more than some kilometers and she would be face to face with Regina. She began to have the clammy hands and to feel her heart to beat faster. She anticipated this meeting, wondering how she would react in front of this new Regina, totally amnesic about her past. Luckily the fugue of her son, and the new job by the former queen was a quite good excuse for the sheriff of a little town of Maine.

- Here we are!

She parked her car in front of the building, waited for a few moments, trying to calm down before coming inside.

Of all the identities which Regina could have built up by leaving her past and her memory behind her, Emma wondered why the brunette had chosen to take care of young people in difficulties. Maybe the desire to fill unconsciously the absence of her son? Or she wanted to do good things after having hurt so much people?

When she crosses the threshold of the center, she was struck by the tags which decorated walls. It was not graffiti as we could see on most of the walls of big cities. No, it was magnificent drawings in which we could feel the frustration, love, anger of his author. She was totally hypnotized by this excess full of colors inside a place which we imagined rather austere.

- Magnificent don't you think?

Emma jumped. She had not noticed the presence of the young lady which was beside her. When she turned to the voice, she remained motionless, her green eyes completely lost in those of the person who faced her. She felt her blood left her veins, her legs weakened and shied away under her. Before she understands what arrived at her, the manager in a fast movement held her by the waist to avoid her to fall.

- Are you okay? Regina asked softly.

- Huh… yes… yes. I am sorry. The trip to here had to tire me more that I thought, she says smiling to her interlocutor.

Regina smiled back. Emma didn't manage to remove her eyes from the manager's. God that Regina seemed in peace and happy, she thought.

- Do I have anything on my face?

- Huh?

- Well… you don't stop fixing me then I ask …

- No… not! Sorry. I assure you that I don't usually behave like that.

Emma felt ill at ease and she felt the heat gained her cheeks.

- Don't worry, it would seem that lately I arouse this kind of behavior at certain people, she answered in stressing her smile.

- …

- So…what can I do for you Miss…

- Swan… Emma Swan!

- Nice to meet you Miss Swan. I am Regina Mills manager of this center. That is worth us the honor of your presence?

- To make a short story I am in search of somebody.

- Oh… I see. Follow me. We'll be better in my office.

While she walked behind the manager, Emma could not refrain from detailing the silhouette of the former mayor of Storybrooke. She was not used to see Regina in simple jeans and shirt. She smiled by thinking that this relax style was rather well. She had always found that Regina was a beautiful woman, and if it was not her past as the evil queen that stuck on her she would have probably started a new life for a long time. It is because of her, the Savior, that this beautiful woman was alone and without memory. She had stolen from her, her last chance to start a new life and to have her happy end by coming back Marianne to Robin. She felt a tear flowed on her cheek that she hurried to wipe away while the brunette turned to her to let in her.

- Please Miss Swan, take a seat.

- Emma… call me Emma, please?

- Well, in this case call me Regina. Anyway everybody here call me Regina!

- Even your teenagers? The blonde asked.

- Even them… I'm chocking you?

- Huh… no… yes … I mean how do manage you to command respect if you don't put distance between them and you?

Now it was Regina who looked at the blonde sat in front of her. It emanated from this young woman something that the manager could not to catch. A sort of strength, tenderness but also an immense sadness.

- The respect has nothing to do with the fact of calling a person by its first name. It is something that we win.

- …

- Well… Emma… Why do you think that I can help you in your search?

- Because…I search a teenager about 14 old years who ran away few days ago. And I think he came here, in Boston.

- And in this story you are…

- I'm the sheriff of the town where he came from.

- Why don't you go to the police station?

Regina was right. Whoever would have begun the investigation by inquiring with law enforcement? She had to find something and fast.

- I wanted to avoid frightening him by putting the police on him.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, little convinced by the argument of the blonde. However she didn't make comment.

- And when I learnt the existence of this center I said to myself that maybe one of your boarders could have met him…

- You know our teenagers have to follow instructions and very strict schedules. The only times when they are outside it is to go to the school. From the end of the courts they have to come back here immediately.

- I see… but maybe that on the way to the school …

Regina rolled her eyes. God, this blonde is stubborn.

- Look… I agree to help you. Do you have a picture?

Emma showed a picture of Henry she kept affectedly in her wallet.

- It's the only one that I have.

She handed it to the manager. By recognizing her last boarder she had a movement of surprise that did not seem to notice by the sheriff. She wanted to learn a little more on this Emma Swan and on her protégé before telling her that Henry was within her establishment.

- I'll do my best. Je ferai de mon mieux. But I prefer to warn you that our young people help each other. Thus please, don't hold it against me if I don't obtain any information concerning your runaway.

- Thank you. I am going to stay a few days in the town to continue my searches. Here is my phone number. Don't hesitate to contact me whatever is the hour, the day as the night.

Both women got up and went towards the office's door. When Regina opened the door, Alexandra was held behind, the fist in the air ready to knock, Henry by her side.

- MOMMY!?

Emma raised eyes, to discover her son who was held in front of her. She turned immediately to the manager, the eyes filled with anger.

- You lied to me! She shouted.

- It is the pot calling the kettle back! And you, you consider to have been completely honest with me! Regina roared.

- You didn't have the right of…

- Of what? To hide you that Henry was here! Oh that if, I completely had the right! These young people are under my responsibility and they trust me. No, but… for whom what is that you take yourselves? You land here, you lie to me, and it would be necessary that I… that I … damn it… anyway I have no explanation to give you!

- Oh YES! You're going to…

- STOP! STOP BOTH!

Surprised by Henry's intervention, both women turned to the teenager, slightly shameful to have behaved like that and to have to let their anger get the upper hand.

Alexandra, had observed the scene with round eyes still wondering what had just taken place.

- I am sorry Henry. I should never have become enraged like that, Regina says.

- So do I… I'm sorry kid.

- Alex, it's late. If you brought Henry with you, while her mother and I finish our discussion.

The young teenager still bewildered only answered by a nod, before pulling Henry far from the next shrugs of tone between both women.

They stared during long minutes, gauging as boxers before beginning their fight.

- Look Miss Swan…

That's it, here is the return of "Miss Swan". She maybe lost the memory but apparently certain habits have the hard life, thought Emma.

- I propose you that we leave it there for now, before one of us pronounce words which will overtake her thought.

- You are probably right. Anyway I am tired after all this road, the sheriff added. I know that you probably have to hate me, but could you advise me a not too expensive and close hotel from here?

- First I don't hate you at least not completely and in case you would not have noticed it this center is not really situated in a very tourist place, then about hotel …

- Ah… ok… I see. Thank you anyway.

The blonde already was getting back to its vehicle when the manager caught up her.

- Where… where are you going to sleep? Regina asked bothered.

- Well, there inside, she says indicating her old yellow beetle.

- What? In this heap of scrap?

Emma smiles. Memory or not, the former queen did not still like her car.

- I can know what makes you smile?

- Huh… nothing, nothing. But just to moderate your fears, know that it will not be the first time and probably not the last one that I will sleep there inside.

Regina bit her lower lip. Inside she felt that she was probably going to regret it but she didn't manage to intend to let the blonde spend the night in this machine.

- Look, I live in five minutes by feet from here and I have guest's room.

- What? After what has just taken place, you offer me to accommodate me?

- I know… my big heart will lose me Miss Swan!

- Emma… call Emma please.

- So… do you want this bed or not Miss… Emma?

Xxx

- Wow! It was what that? Alex exclaimed as soon as she was alone with Henry.

- It was my mother!

- Shit, buddy! I had never seen Gina in such anger! That promises …

- Yep, like you say!

- Well… you explain!

- Explain what?

- Huh… this crap!

- It's complicated.

- Come on Henry, please, the teenager begged.

- You swear to keep the secret?

- I promise!

- First, tell me what you know about the manager.

- What report?

Henry raised an eyebrow to make understand to the girl that if she wanted to know his story she had to fill his curiosity.

- Well, she arrived here little before I land approximately six months ago, for the good of all moreover. The former manager was a real idiot, a sick person of authority and physical punishments. She became our savior. She doesn't consider us as simple number of file or as pariah of the society. She tries to know who we are, where we come from and why we ended here in this center for delinquents. She believe in us and in a future for us. She always says that we have the right at our happy end, all of us.

At this moment, Alexandra let escape a sigh

- We would also like to give her an happy end, she pursued.

- What do you mean?

- Regina is amnesic. The only souvenirs that she has, are the ones that she built up itself for these last six months.

Both young people remained silent a few moments.

- Your turn now!

- Here is … Emma that you saw, is my biological mother. She gave up me in my birth.

- Such a bitch!

- What? No, no… you are not there. She made it for my good, to put all chances on my side. I don't want it to her anymore. We spoke about it and I understood that she had made for me. She gave me in adoption, and I had thanks to her a rather pleasant childhood. A few years ago, for diverse reasons, I felt the need to put me in its search. I found her and brought with me. You imagine that it did not make the happiness of my foster mother, nor that of Emma. My foster mother was afraid that Emma takes me back, and Emma … well… she had not intended to see me reappearing in her life after so many years. In brief, they fought, quarrelled of so numerous times as I stopped counting. Then things began to settle, and they began to form certain ties until a certain day.

- What happened?

Alex literally drank in the words of the young boy.

- My foster mother saw a man recently, and I was really happy for her because it had been a long time since I had seen her like that. Things seemed to settle for her, Emma and me. I almost had the impression that we were a real family, certainly a little bit strange, but a family anyway. And then Emma after a job of investigation is come back with a woman. This one had been let for dead by her aggressor. He was always on the run, and then Emma wanted to put her in safety in our town for the biggest misfortune of my mother. Because this woman was not other thing than the wife of my foster mother's boyfriend. He too thought she was dead. Emma had not made it to hurt but my mother was so sad and angry to understand it. And then, one evening my foster mother left the city. I guess that she wanted to leave all of this behind her. She thus confided me to my biological mother.

- Well… which story! But then, what is your secret? Because your story is interesting but the problems between the parents you are not the only one to live with.

- I love my two moms. My foster mother dedicated herself to me during ten years. She loved me, took care, educated. I thus decided to leave to find her and this is why I am in Boston.

- OK… but why you have not been to find her instead of making bullshit and finding you to lock here?

- I had to come in this center and to meet the manager.

- No… don't tell me … Regina knows your mother! Shit! But how are you going to find her? She remembers nothing from her past.

- The truth is that Regina is my foster mother!

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While daylight illuminated the room, the woman pulled the sheets over her head, finding that it was too early to get out of bed. Then she became aware that the bed and the room where she was, was not hers. She closed her eyes for a moment just to put her thoughts in the right place. The events of the day came back to her slowly.

_-__Here __we are!__It is not __luxurious __or __very big but __at least __it is my home__! __Regina __said__ displaying __a wide __smile._

_Emma __threw a quick __glance.__The apartment was __taste fully furnished.__The colors were __warm and welcoming__. __The furniture was __modern and well __arranged__._

_-__Follow me, __I__'ll take you __to your room._

_Emma __entered the room __that contained __too __little furniture__. __It looks like as a room__ in a __convent__, __she thought__._

_-__I __have not finished __decorating,__ Regina __said__ as if she __had read __the thoughts __of the blonde. __After all __I only bought __this apartment __just six months ago._

_-__That will be fine__, __don't worry__, Emma said __watching __the former mayor __with much gratitude__._

_-__Well__... if you __want to take a __shower __is __right next __door__. __You will find __clean towels __in the closet __at the entrance to __the bathroom__. __I'll let you __install__._

_The sheriff __sat on the __bed.__She looked __around her __and __closed her eyes._

_- What a day!_

_She undressed __and headed for __the shower.__The hot water __was wonderful__. __She remained __almost __twenty minutes __to let __the __heat of the water __soak __her body. I__t had __started to relax__. __She finally __out of the shower __and __wrapped __in a towel. __As she left __the bathroom __to regain __her room, she __came face to face __with __Regina._

_-__So__...__sorry ...__I __didn't want to __surprise you,__ the manager says __feeling __ashamed in front of __a __half-naked __Emma__._

_-__ It's okay__!__You don't __have to feel __embarrassed.__After all __you're at home__; __Emma __threw__ with __a __teasing__ tone._

_- Uh ...__yes__... well ...__I__'d just __say that __I made __lasagna __so if __you feel like it__..._

_-__It's too __nice of you__, but I don't__ want __to intrude__..._

_-__ Don't worry about that,__ it __is I who __have __offered __to host you._

_Then __the blonde __went __back to her room__, she __felt the eyes __of Regina __that __lingered __on __her curves._

_- Do __you see something __you like, __Madam __The Manager__? __The tone __used by the __Savior __was filled with __innuendo._

_Caught in the act__, Regina __didn't __know what to say__. __She looked down __and made a __u-turn__on itself __to regain __the kitchen._

_Few moments later __the blonde __joined her__. __The meal was __quiet.__It was __Emma __who __then decided to __open the __chat._

_-__ I__...__I __want to apologize __for __myself __swept __earlier __in the center.__I __had no __right to __treat you like __I did__. __But what can __I __say in my defense but__I was __worried about my __son__. __And __know that you __have not even __tried to reassure __me by saying __that he __was safe __and healthy __put __me off__!_

_-__Apologies accepted__!_

_- What! That's it that's all?_

_- What do you mean? _

_-__I mean __that you also __have your __wrongs;__ the blonde __says who was beginning to __find__ the brunette __quite __annoying__._

_-__I did __what I __thought being right __for Henry__! __More, __at any time __you have __told me __to be the mother __of the teenager __you were looking for__. __If I had __this information maybe__...__I mean __maybe __I __would have __reacted differently__!_

_Definitely __this blonde __began to __get on her __nerves. __But what __had she __thought __to invite __her home__!_

_By mutual __silent __agreement__, __the discussion __ended. __Despite __it was not late, __Emma __said goodnight __to her __roommate __and __returned to her room__. __Regina __did the same __shortly after__. __This day __had __exhausted. __She __could not remember __the __last time she __had quarreled __with someone__... at least __the past __six__ months._

_Emma could not sleep. She thought of the brunette who was sleeping in the next room. She had built a new life in which she seemed happy and full bloom. Anyone around to blame her past actions. Instead she seemed to be a beloved and appreciated by the people who surrounded her. Then she wondered if she had the right to remind her what she was and who she was; to reopen wounds that were now closed. Here she had probably friends, whereas in Storybrooke despite her efforts to gain acceptance many people still feared her. Anyone missed her... except her ... and their son. She didn't know what she felt towards the former queen. These last months far away from each other and the last twenty-four hours had greatly confused feelings that the blonde felt for her former enemy. Was that friendship, respect, gratitude for taking care of her son for years. Certainly the journey to Neverland and fight against Zelena they had undeniably close ... at least until Emma to make the mistake of changing the past. One thing she was sure it is that she liked what she had read in the eyes of Regina when she found herself wearing a single towel in front of her. A look of lust and desire. Smile on lips she began to let her thoughts wander which had nothing pure or chaste. And if ... Then a scream was heard from the next room._

_Emma __entered __uninvited __into the bedroom of __her hostess__. __Regina __was sweating__, __saying words __that the blonde __was hard __to catch.__She rushed __to her bedside__, __took the former __queen__in her arms __while speaking __comforting words__ to calm __the young woman. __Gradually __she felt __Regina __relax before __tensed __again __in her arms. __It was at this __time __that the brunette __pushed Emma __with __such violence that __the __Savior __found herself __four __feet in the __air __at the foot __of the bed._

_-__But __what are you __doing in my __room? __And most importantly__...__what were you doing __in __my bed__?_

_-__Gina, __I am really disappointed__, __I __thought __that __our first night __would be unforgettable __for you, __the sheriff teased._

_- Wh… th… what… how? _

_- Relax Madam The Manager, I'm joking; Emma laughed._

_- It's not funny! _

_Regina__ was annoyed for __being__ made__ to trap __while __the blonde __laughed._

_-__Look ...__I heard __you scream __and I came __just __to check if you__'re okay __that's all.__There's __nothing to __make a fuss__. __But __now that I've __found that you__'re okay __I'm going __back to my room__. __Good night!_

_-__Wa__... wait__! __She said, __holding __the woman__'s arm. __I'm sorry. __I __have a dream__, or rather __a nightmare__... it __seemed so __real._

_-__And you __do it often__?_

_- To be honest it's the first time.  
_

_Regina __suddenly __had __the full attention __of the blonde._

_-__Do you __want to talk about__? __Sometimes it __relieves__._

_- Well__... you'll __find __it __stupid..._

_-__Don't worry__. __As __sheriff __I am entitled to __any sort of __wandering__ from __my __defendants, __she __threw __smiling __to encourage __the former queen__._

_- Well__... it was __rather __unsettling. __I __saw myself __in the dream __but as __in two places __and __two different __times. __At one point __I was __in the XXI century __and __the next moment __I was wearing a __dress __and I lived in __a castle._

_-__And__... what __scared __you__?_

_Regina stared at her hands and triturated her fingers._

_-__I __was just__...__torturing someone__, __she whispered __so faintly __that Emma __was not __sure to have understood__._

_- You.. tortu…_

_-__That's it! __I__ was __torturing __someone and __apparently __I __took __great pleasure, __Regina __screamed __through tears __that __flooded __her cheeks. __How could I __do that? __I hate __violence!__ The queen s__obbed._

_Emma __took her in __her arms and __she doesn't push her away__. __Instead __she let herself __be rocked __gently __by the __blonde. __Gradually,__she regained __her composure._

_-__It's okay__. __It was only a __nightmare._

_But __she knew there __was something __more __behind it__. W__ere memories __trying to __resurface__? __And why now?_

_-__ Would you agree… to __sleep__ here, to stay with me tonight? __Regina __asked __softly._

_Emma __looked at __Regina __and __nodded before__ slipping under __the sheets __alongside __her._

_xxx_

It was more than 2:00pm when Emma knocked on the Regina's office door..

- Come in!

- Uh… hi.

- Ah ... hello Mis ... Emma. I guess you slept quite well, Regina says looking at the clock

- Even though the night was a little hectic, I can undoubtedly say that it was long since I had not found the arms of Morpheus with so much pleasure.

- Good! How can I help you today?

- It's about Henry ... it is not a place for him, and I'm sure you know. I was wondering if you could not do anything to ...

- Reduce the length of stay?

- Exactly! The blonde replied almost sure that her request would be accepted.

- Well… no!

- No… NO! HOW NO!?

- Henry must answer for his actions as anyone! He destroyed public property, he received an award, he must enforce it!

- But I believed tha…

- That what, Miss Swan? Because you have slept in my bed I would avoid applying the law with respect to your son.

"If she still gives me a Miss Swan, I swear I will not answer for my actions", thought Emma.

- …

- Listening Emma, Regina took a softer voice, understand me. If I do that with Henry, what will my degree of authority here? Believe me when I tell you I'm really sorry.

- Ok… I understand.

- Sure? Regina asked, unsure of the veracity of the answer. You aren't mad at me?

- No, of course not. You do your job.

The director seemed relief by this response and saw in the beautiful green eyes of the woman who stood in front of her she was sincere.

- What are you going to do now?

- I think I'll go back to Storybrooke for a few days to settle some business going. But I'd like to see Henry before leaving if you don't mind.

- Uh ... no, no ... of course. I will arrange for you to see tonight.

- Thanks. .

Emma left the office leaving a confused former queen. At her surprise, Regina liked to have this impetuous, stubborn and annoyed blonde around her.

_**If you liked this story feel at ease to let your review :) Just to give me the envy to go on with. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma was pacing in the Regina's office. The manager had called to tell her that her son had finally agreed to meet. It was almost 7:00pm.

She had not done much during the afternoon. She called Mary-Margaret to reassure her about her and Henry, saying she would take the road to Storybrooke in the evening. While wandering the streets of the city, her mind was completely absorbed by the brunette. Her memory was it really coming back? How Regina will react to the influx of so many painful memories except those of her son?

That's when the door opened. Henry looked at his mother without venturing into the room. Mother and son stared, their eyes colored in various emotions: fear, sadness, anger and so many others.

- I leave you. Take your time. If you need anything I'll be in the cafeteria.

The door closed, leaving a heavy silence settled before Emma decides to take the first step.

- Hi kid! You look good.

- …

- Look, I know I'm not the best mother in the world and I tend to accumulate crap, but please Henry let me try to fix things. I don't want to lose you again.

The savior would have preferred not to appear weak in front of her boy, but she was unable to stop the tears slipping silently down her cheeks. Six months without really seeing, speaking or even kissing her son. It was long, too long. She wanted to take him in her arms, but before completely closed face of the teenager she had not dared.

Finally, it was Henry who advanced to his mother to embrace her. First surprise, she gave way to the heat of Henry's body against her. She doesn't know how long their embrace lasted, but when her son took a step back, she immediately felt the cold and fear invade her again.

- I missed you, Henry said softly.

- You too kid ... You must promise not to stay angry so long, without trying to talk and say what you have on your heart. Do you agree?

- Agree!

- If you were telling me how my son so adorable, nice, providing to everyone became the offender, who vandalized public property, Emma says surrounding Henry's shoulders and ruffling his hair, revealing a wide smile on the lips of the young boy.

Xxx

Sitting, drinking coffee which had coffee than the name, Regina wondered how the meeting between Henry and Emma unfolded. She was attached to this funny family and she felt strangely close to the blonde and her little boy. When she woke up this morning in the arms of Emma, she first got a shock wondering why the sheriff was in her bed. But instead of trying to escape the embrace, she found herself to slip a little more deeply, feeling totally comfortable against the body of the blonde. Was she attracted to her? She could not tell. Did she already have once experienced such feelings for another woman? Unfortunately her past was a huge black hole. She was certain about one thing, it was that the woman who annoyed her more than often had a wonderful effect on her. Lost in thoughts, her face lit by a wide smile, she didn't see the girl who had just moved in front of her.

- Hi Gina!

- Hey! Hello Alex!

- What are you still doing at center at this hour? No date with your little policeman? The girl teased.

- First Chris is just a friend, then stop making movies. Segundo, Emma and Henry are currently in my office.

- …

Regina watched the teenager visibly uncomfortable.

- Well ... what's happening in your head? The manager asked.

- What are you talking about?

- Don't play with me. I see very well there is something wrong. Want to talk?

- …

- It's like you feel. Well I leave you; I will see how Emma and Henry are. Hope that their relationship has improved, she said while going back to her office.

- Regina! Wait! Alex shouted, catching the manager. You're right I have something that bothers me but I don't know if I should tell you about it or not.

- And why so much hesitation? It seemed that we had established a relationship of trust both?

- Yes ... yes ... you're right. But ...it is that ... You know what you mean to me, isn't it?

Regina knew but did not answer the girl wanting to know where she was going.

- I'm afraid that if I tell you what I know ... I'm afraid to lose you ..., Alexandra said, the look dive to the ground.

Regina approached her and lifted her chin with her finger, but the girl looked away.

- Why I would leave? You have no reason to be afraid. I made you a promise and I intend to honor it.

- …

- Look at me Alex, she said softly. In a few months you get out of here, and I hope it will be for the better. Whatever you know, I will never give you up.

Although she caught a sigh of relief from the girl, she could still see the fear in the eyes of the latter. What Alexandra didn't know is that after the last discussion they had, Regina had initiated administrative procedures for the girl might come live with her. But not wanting to create a false joy, she preferred to wait for the confirmation request before telling her. They were so attached to each other as lifebuoys, that the former mayor could not consider to let her go back in a life of suffering.

- It is about Henry, Alexandra finally says.

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, the manager wondered what she might teach her more. Since the arrival of Emma, it seemed to her that the situation was quite clear about Henry. A teenager like so many others, torn by disputes between his parents. Except that in the case of the young boy his parents were two moms. Seeing the young girl hesitant to continue her story, she encouraged her, taking her hand.

- Ok ... you asked me to go fishing for information about Henry ... although you had already met his mother; you know that Henry has a second mom?

In response the brunette merely nodded.

- But did you know that his other mother is currently in Boston?

- Does he tell you her name or where she is? Regina asked.

- Her other mother, Emma, has not told you?

- No, not really. At the same time we hardly spent our time arguing with each other ... worse than if we were an old married couple, she joked.

- I don't know you liked girls; Alexandra teased.

- Wh ... WHAT! But not, I was just saying that ...

- It's ok Gina ... I'm just kidding ... but seeing your knee-jerk reaction, I wonder! The girl sneered, in front of a manager more than blushing.

- Instead of saying stupid things, tell me what you know about the other Henry's mother.

- Uh ... well… I know that what he did, he did to get closer to her.

- How in smashing equipment with a baseball bat would he have permit him to find his mother, unless if she is a police officer or judge. And again ... I'm not sure she would have liked to see her son engage in this style of mischief.

- Unless ... she doesn't remember him, Alexandra whispered, her eyes immersed in the contemplation of her feet.

- What did you say? And stop looking at your feet, Regina impatient.

The eyes of the girl stared at those of the manager. She knew she could not go back.

- The other mother of Henry it's … it's you.

It was then that the director felt the floor was hidden beneath his feet. Without using the wall on which she took support, Regina would have fallen heavily on the cold floor of the cafeteria.

Xxx

- So kid… how's it going here?

- Pretty good actually. I made a friend.

- The girl who was with you the other day?

- Her name is Alex. She's pretty cool! In fact she makes me think of you.

- Hmm ... not sure it to be a good thing.

- You're okay now, so why not her, he says in a smile. In addition, she seems to get along great with mo ... Regina.

Emma smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

- You're a great kid, you know that! I don't know what I would do without you.

- Even more stupid things than you already do.

A dark shadow passed then in the blonde's eyes which did not escape her son.

- I'm sorry Mommy, I didn't want ...

- Don't worry kid. Anyway you're right. In the future I will be consulting you before doing anything like bringing someone from the past, she joked.

- How is her apartment?

- Well ... it has nothing to do with the residence that your mother has to Storybrooke, but it feels at home.

- And ... her ... how is she?

- She is and will always be your mother, memory or not. All I can say is that Regina from Storybrooke is present, evidence is, it doesn't take us more than ten minutes in the same room to fight.

Mother and son went to a laughter that ended to evacuate the little tension that still remained between them.

- Do you think she will remember us one day?

- I'm sure. Besides, she has snippets of memories that began to appear.

- When?

- When I spent the night at her home, she had a nightmare. She's seen Evil Queen. She was so scared that I had to sleep with her.

- You and mom in the same bed? I'll pay to see that! Henry joked. At the same time ...

- Yeah, well don't start to make a film kid!

- No, but imagine, it would be…

- Stop, I don't want to hear any more, the blonde says by putting her hands on her ears.

While they laughed and teased, taking full advantage of this time mother and son who both missed their last few months, the office door opened showing a Regina in tears, followed closely by Alex.

The teenager looked helpless Henry, a little ashamed of not keeping her promise to the boy, while the brunette rushed to Emma.

- Is it true? Regina shouted.

- Wh… what? Emma asked, trying to calm down the former queen.

- That Henry… that Henry is my son?

_**Like I only had few reviews about the last chapters, I want to know if I have to keep writing this story…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi! First a big thank Cyan55, ov4arenko, pichu87, EvilRegalRox for your reviews about my last chapter. You're awesome! :) This is the next... Enjoy it!  
**_

**Chapter 9**

Henry stared hopelessly at the ceiling of his room. It was a little after midnight, and he still had not managed to sleep.

When he went in search of Regina, he had not really some plan in mind. He has thought that once there he would see. But now, things have totally escaped him. Everything was going too fast for his adoptive mother. Six months without any memories and now she found herself with a teenage son and his biological mother in her life. Why had he trusted this girl! He wanted things to do more smoothly.

- I hope that everything goes well between them! He told himself.

While he was deep in thought, he heard a sort of scratching against the door. He stood up and gently opened it. Alex stood behind.

- What do you want? Don't you think you've done enough?

- Look… I'm real…

But before the girl finishes her sentence, Henry had already slammed the door. If he had found a certain resemblance between Emma and Alex, he didn't know to what extent.

The girl was not discouraged and continued to bang her fist.

- Let me alone! Henry shouted.

- Not as long that you will not leave me a chance to explain!

Grumbling, he headed for the door.

- You have five minutes!

- …

- Four minutes and twenty secondes.

- Ok, Ok! What you can be a killjoy! First, I wanted to apologize for not having respected my promise. But to be honest it was just too huge as info. No kidding ... Regina ... your mother!

- But what do you care? He says, furious a foreign to meddles in their business.

- What ... what do I care? It makes me that Regina was more a mother to me in a few months than my own mother. It makes me that just because of you she'll probably leave from here and I will find myself at the starting point, even if she promised me she would never let me down! You and your mother you land here and you screw up everything without thinking of the consequences! Now Alex screamed, the words punctuated by sobs. That's what it makes me!

Henry didn't know what to say or what to do to calm Alexandra. He hoped that her cries had not alerted the night supervisor.

Thinking about consequences was something that Emma never did and apparently neither he. But how could he know that his mother and the girl were so intimately related? They only knew each other for several months. He cleared his throat, regretting to be himself a little carried away.

- Uh… look, I'm sorry… I didn't know…

- …

Gradually the sobs faded and silence filled the room until Alex decides to break it.

- Do you think it goes well into your mothers?

- I would like to know.

Alexandra looked at the teenager with a smirk.

- What?

- What if we're going?

- You're crazy! And if we get caught?

- Well ... we are going at manager's home; it is a pretty good excuse, isn't it?

- We don't even know where she lives. And besides she lives in an apartment. How you gonna come in?

- First, I know exactly where she lives to have already spent a weekend, and second we have only to go through the fire escape overlooking the rear patio door.

- I see you've already thought of everything! Listen I don't know. I already have my dose of problems.

- Come on! Don't be chicken ... And then we never know ... maybe they are trying to kill themselves! In this case we have the perfect excuse ... we're just trying to avoid a massacre. Say yes! Begged the girl.

- I guess you're right and anyway I will not close the eye as I don't know if they are doing well.

- Cool! The « EmmaGina » operation is running!

- Operation « EmmaGina »? You don't have better? Henry laughed.

- Pfff ...

Xxx

A few hours earlier in the manager's office.

_- How you and Henry have you could lied to me? The brunette yelled by pounding the floor. _

_- Kids ... go to your rooms! _

_- But Mo ... _

_- Do what I tell you, Henry! The glare that Emma threw him didn't lend to the argument. _

_Henry left the office with Alexandra. _

_- You're proud of you! Henry says to the teenager. _

_- I ... I ... _

_The boy returned to his room and locked the door._

_Meanwhile, Emma tried, without really succeeding, to calm an almost hysterical manager._

_- Please Regina, try to calm down._

_- That I calm down! You want me to calm down? Do you know what it is to spend six months of its life to search who you are; to imagine the worst scenario that can be your past? No, of course not! This is not the kind of questions we ask ourselves when we have all its memory, she continued to shout._

_The two women faced each other, a few inches from each other. Regina failing to contain her anger at an Emma who didn't know what to do to calm her and shut up her. While the brunette yelled at her for fifteen minutes, Emma took Regina's face in her hands and crushed her lips against Regina's. She felt the manager relax against her, but when they parted Emma felt tingling and rising heat in her left cheek. Regina just came to slap her._

_- No, but you're crazy! _

_- And you, what did you have taken to ... to ... _

_- Kissing you, Emma ended with a slight smirk on his lips. Dare say you didn't like it! _

_- What ... what ... but of course not! _

_- You're not very convincing with your stuttering! The blonde teased. Anyway it's the only way I've found for you to shut up and to be a bit quiet! Is it we can go at your home and have a chat a little more ... adult. I swear I will answer all your questions. _

_Regina lives in the eyes of the Savior guilt, but also something she wanted to ignore ... desire. _

_Thus in a heavy silence, the two women took the direction of Regina's apartment._

Xxx

- And now we here! You see it was not so complicated.

- Yeah ... Apparently this is not the first time you do this kind of thing.

- This is the only way I know to stay alive, Alex says.

- Enter in people by breaking?

- It saved me from starving during my fugues.

- You did never get caught?

- In your opinion? Why I'm in a center for offenders?

- Yeah ... to stupid question ...

- Well now, shut up!

The patio door opened in the kitchen of the apartment. Alexandra had had no trouble to break the lock. There was no noise, no light, suggesting that the occupants were absent, or in the arms of Morpheus.

- Do you think they are killed themselves and we will discover their bodies? The teenager joked.

- Very funny! Henry muttered.

- Come on!

Suddenly as if the day had suddenly risen, a huge light filled the room.

- Don't move!

When their eyes acclimatized, they found Emma wearing simple boxers and t-shirt, with a gun in hand. When she recognized her son, she lowered the revolver.

- But what are you doing here? You realize that I could shoot you!

- Big mistake!

Emma turned to the girl who was decidedly not shy.

- I suppose you're Alex! Emma, the mother…

- Yep I know! Your story is not trivial.

- Well, you tell me what ...

- But what is happening here?

The brunette awakened by noises coming from the kitchen, discovered the scene before her.

- That's what I'm trying to find.

- And what are you doing with a gun in hand and in my house?

- I heard a noise and I thought that there was a burglar! Okay ... you're not gonna make a fuss! I remind you that I'm the sheriff and I know how to use.

In response Regina looked up at the sky, before fixing her gaze on the two teenagers.

- You realize that to sneak out of the center you can have very serious issues, see a longer stay!

- I was worried, Henry said, feeling a little silly.

- What! You thought Gina and I were going to fight ... hum... it might be interesting, the blonde joked while staring the brunette with an envious look that made blush the former queen.

Emma didn't know why she behaved as well, but she took a lot of fun to flirt with the manager, and to put her uncomfortable, what had only one meaning for the savior ... the brunette was not indifferent. What does it mean? She didn't know ... at least not accurately.

Surprising the look between his two mothers, Henry says to himself that there definitely was something going on between them. Was it good or bad? Whatever, the only thing that mattered was that they were fine.

- Well it's late! I'll call the center before the supervisor launches the police chasing you. The fact that you are here, you should avoid having too much trouble, Regina says by adding a wink towards the two teens. But for now everyone in bed. The day was more than loaded with emotions. I only have a guest room so we'll have to do with. Henry, I propose you the sofa bed in the lounge, Alex if you don't mind sleeping in my bed ...

The smile on the face of the girl was the best answer

While Regina and Alexandra took the path of their room, Henry remained a bit with Emma. He could not sleep without knowing what had happened between his two mothers.

Xxx

_They were both sitting in the living room, none of them dared to speak._

_- Do you want something to drink? Regina finally asked ._

_- Uh ... yes ... I think I'll need it._

_Regina served her a glass of whiskey while watching Emma with a questioning look._

_- My past is so bad? the brunette asked with trepidation._

_- No ... well yes ... what I mean is that it is quite complicated._

_- I see! _

_Emma tried in vain to think of a way not too awkward to talk about the past of the former mayor without to scare her._

_- Look ... I think it would be best that you ask me questions and I will try to answer as best I can._

_- ..._

_Questions ... she had so ... where to start?_

_- Tell me about Henry._

_Emma then told him how she abandoned his son and how he was was adopted by Regina until the fugue Henry had made four years ago to go in search of his biological mother._

_- And as you can see he has not changed ... this time he left to search you, Emma says __sending a comforting smile to the brunette._

_- How ... how was our meet?_

_- Not very well as you can imagine. I think the fact that Henry has searched about his biological mother you have deeply hurt. For him ... you became wicked, still on his back, asking him to always be the best ... and I ... well ... __I was the new cool mom._

_There was a silence that lasted several moments. Emma looked far her feet, looked up to find that tears rolled down the cheeks of the former queen_

_- I have a son who hates me._

_- No, no ... not at all! Henry loves you. Do you think he would have gone to your search if he was not?_

_Emma got up to sit on the couch close Regina. She took her hand to comfort her, stroking the back of it with her thumb. The brunette did not reject her._

_- It was a little lost boy ... that's it!_

_- And now ... I mean before I lose my memory ... how were our reports?_

_- You mean with Henry?_

_- Henry and you._

_- Henry adore you ... in my case ..._

_Emma triturated Regina's fingers between hers, uncomfortable._

_- You left because of something I did, she said in a whisper. If you knew how I regret._

_Emma let out a tear that Regina wiped by depositing the palm of her hand on the cheek of the savior, who raised her head to get lost in the brown eyes of the former queen._

_- Wh ... why are you doing this? You should be angry. If you lost your memories is my fault._

_- It's hard to blame someone when you have not recollection of what that person has done to you, the brunette simply says. Do I have a job?_

_- Yes. You have a high post, Madam the Mayor._

_- I'm the Mayor! Wow ... and am I appreciated by my constituents?_

_- ..._

_- I understood... they also hate me. I'm not so sure I want my memory back if it is to realize that I am a bad person, hated by her son and her fellow citizens, Regina says, by getting up from the couch, cutting physical contact between her and the blonde._

_Emma stood up in turn and grabbed the wrist of Regina to force her to face her._

_- You are mistaken. Of course, I will not hide that everyone had scared by you for years, but Henry has changed you. Some people are still apprehensive but many like you now ... I, I appreciate you! And I think both of us it was not won! Emma joked eager to ease the tension. You're a good woman and a great mom to Henry ... never doubt about that! __Emma says, putting her hand on Regina's cheek._

_The blonde felt the heat invade her body, she found herself staring Regina's lips and without understanding what was happening or how it happened, her lips crushed those of the brunette. __Finding out suddenly her senses and thinking back to the monumental slap that the brunette had given her earlier, Emma moved away from Regina._

_The two women were drowned in the eyes of each other, not understanding what was happening, but continuing to revel in this moment of intimacy._

_- Hmm ... I think we'd better go to sleep, Emma announced in a weak voice._

_- Uh ... yes ... I think it would be preferable. But by the way, you should not go back to your small town in Maine._

_- I texted my mother to warn that my return was submitted at a later date. Good night Madam Mayor, Emma teased._

_- Good night, sheriff! Emma ..._

_- Yes?_

_- Is what you told me everything?_

_- No ... not all ... but the rest can wait, the savior says by giving her a wide and warm smile._

Xxx

- If I understand well, you told her absolutely nothing?

- If you speak of the evil queen, Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs and other stories for children ... so no, I told her nothing. She would never have believed me Henry. Reminds you how I reacted when you told me that the inhabitants of Storybrooke came from the enchanted forest and I was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming!

- Yeah ... you're not wrong! But how are we going to do?

- I have no idea kid. But for now it is time to bed!

- Goodnight mommy!

- Good night kid, Emma says, kissing his forehead.

She had obviously failed to tell him the kiss that both mothers were exchanged.

_**To Be Continued...  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Emma drove the two teenagers to the center. They would not have longer punishment, but in order not to be accused of favoritism, Regina had assigned them to the cleaning of communal showers and toilets. They gave way to this decision without much conviction and with some disgust. Emma had to compete again with the former queen so that the latter take a day off after the hectic night she had known. Nightmares had returned ... more intense and real as the first time. The cries and moans of the manager had managed to scare Alex, then Emma took the place of Alex in the bed of Regina. Despite the presence of the blonde beside, her nightmares continued well into all the night before the brunette might find some calm and manages to fall in a dreamless sleep. Emma began to wonder if she and Henry were not the cause of the return of these painful memories.

After dropping Alex and Henry, Emma went back to the apartment of Regina. Not seeing her, she went to the room and slowly opened the door. The brunette was sleeping and seemed serene. Emma took the opportunity to call Gold. Maybe he could provide answers that lacked.

_- If I understand you correctly Miss Swan, the first signs of a possible awakening of memory Regina came forward when you spent the night with her. __Hmm ... interesting._

_- Why is it interesting?_

_- You see her memory seems to resurface with your contact as well as contact with your son. However it seems that this only works when all players are in the same place for some time. Therefore, when Henry and you were in his apartment at the same time, her nightmares have increased tenfold._

_- And you have an explanation for that?_

_- Well at first I would have thought at a connection using magic, but there is no magic where you are and to this day I don't think Henry has. There is another hypothesis ..._

_- Which one?_

_- Even before Gold emits it, Emma knew that the Dark One would say._

_- No, no, no ... I don't even want to hear it! It is simply impossible!_

_- And yet it is the only plausible explanation Emma. Regina and you are soul mates._

_- But it's a woman!_

_- I didn't know you as little tolerant!_

_- No ... no ... that's not what I mean!_

_- And what do you mean then?_

_- Well, this thing about true love is not supposed to be between a man and a woman? Kind of David and Mary Margaret._

_- True love doesn't care to gender. He only cares about feelings._

_- But think ... Regina and me! It is like water and fire!_

_- See Miss Swan ... it is well known ... opposites attract. Who would have thought that a woman as Belle could fall in love with the beast that I am. Think about it!_

_- It misses a given your hypothesis ..._

_- Which one?_

_- I kissed Regina and it did absolutely nothing happened._

_- The kiss is not all Emma. It requires the feelings to be real. And for some reason that you own Regina and you, these feelings are repressed. You prevent love from entering your hearts. Probably because both had been greatly injured and betrayed the last time you are allowed to love and be loved._

_- ..._

_- Emma? Are you still there?_

_- Uh ... yeah ... sorry. Thank you Gold._

_- Nothing. And don't forget ... let your heart talk and don't be afraid to listen to it._

Emma was deep in thought, thinking back to his conversation with the Dark One. She and Regina ...

- Hello Emma!

Have not heard or seen the brunette approach, the blonde gave a little cry of surprise.

- Hello Regina! Sleep well?

- Better, thank you. I wonder what causes all these horrible dreams. I who usually sleeps rather well. I'm spoiled.

- By the way ... why were you smiling?

Emma raised a questioning eyebrow.

- Before I interrupt your thoughts your face had a delightful smile, Regina amused.

- Oh that! I just was thinking about the conversation I just had with a friend, Emma says, looking away.

- ...

- So ... what do you want to do for your day off?

- Well seen the hour not much.

- And if I suggest you to go out tonight? Restaurant and all the trimmings? I'm sure it would do you good.

- What ... is it a date?

- Hmm ... I didn't think like that ... but yes! So ...?

- Okay! The queen answered, whose cheeks were blushing.

- I want you to wear your best dress to do honor to your cavalier your Majesty, Emma teased.

The two women were determined to have a good evening. They spent the next few hours to prepare. While Regina was in the shower, Emma looked for a restaurant that would make them both happiness.

Two hours later, Emma was waiting for the manager at the front door. When Regina finally went out from the room, the blonde could not take his eyes off this beautiful woman, who for this appointment had chosen a beautiful red dress that showed its beauty. Feeling Emma's glare, she could not help but smile of satisfaction.

- Shall we go? She says, by going out Emma from her contemplation.

- Uh ... huh? Yes ... yes! You're just ... gorgeous!

- I return you the compliment! Where are you taking me?

- You'll see when we get there! If Her Majesty will take the trouble, Emma says by opening the door to let the former queen go out.

She did the same with the door of her yellow beetle, in which Regina get in not without some concern.

- You don't have the intention to do me the scope of the failure with this clunker anyway?

- You'll end up by vexing my car with your feedback! And I hope to be more creative than that! Emma says, embellishing her response with a glance.

The restaurant was located in the city center. Wanting to avoid a disaster Emma had preferred to book the most popular restaurant in Boston.

- How did you manage to get a reservation? Generally it takes at least two weeks!

- Thanks to the magic, joked Emma.

- ...

- I was lucky. When I called they had just had a cancellation.

The meal was nice. The conversation between them was primarily focused on Henry, and their lives to Storybrooke.

A few hours later, they were back at the apartment of Regina.

- Thank you Emma. I spent a wonderful evening.

The savior says nothing and contented herself biting her lower lip.

- Something wrong? The brunette asked, worried.

- Yes ... well ... I would do something, but I would want to avoid having once again my cheek on fire because of a slap.

Then Regina took the blonde's hands in hers, leaned over and placed her lips on Emma's. The kiss was sweet. The blonde took her hands off Regina's to place them around the waist to deepen the kiss. She wanted more and Regina didn't seem against the idea, judging by her reaction. Soon their mouths opened to allow their tongues to start a delicious ballet. Breathless they parted with a beatific smile on their face.

- Do you want something to drink?

- Yes ... but I'm not sure we have the same style of liquid in the head! The blonde says with a sensual and greedy voice.

To the visible discomfort of Regina, the blonde laughed.

- Just kidding Regina! I know very well that you are not ready and me neither, for that matter.

- But you look so ...

- At ease! She joked. Think again. I'm dead scared. I'm not sure what I feel. And I did ... I'm not ... well, I never felt this way about a woman. You have a strange effect on me Gina.

- You are therefore agree that we go slowly ... day to day?

- Totally!

- While cider or whiskey?

- Go for a cider!

They settled comfortably on the couch, enjoying as much cider as their lips.

- We should stop before it escalates. Because if you continue to tease me I don't answer anything, even if I told you that I agree that we should take our time, Emma says, trying to catch her breath.

Regina pulled away from the beautiful blonde with a smile of satisfaction. They therefore focused on their glass.

- Tell me about this girl ... Alex. I feel that you love her more than any of your teenagers.

- I should not admit it but you're right. It is as if we were found ourselves at a time when we needed each other to avoid falling. And I'm glad that Henry and she get along well.

- Why?

- Because I have taken steps to at the end of her sentence she comes live with me. If my application is approved and I think it will be, I hope to go further by offering her a real home.

- You ... you want to adopt?

- That's what I plan effectively. Anyway I must have the approval of his mother. But as she doesn't care of her daughter, it should not be too difficult.

- And when is that you relied tell me? Emma asked with a tone slightly upset.

- Well, that's what I'm doing!

- Once everything is already running!

- But what's wrong?

- It takes me that this girl has a bad influence on my ... our son! You should have told me about before you embark on such a project!

- What? When I made my request I didn't know the existence of Henry, nor yours. About the bad influence from Alex on OUR son, it is totally exaggerated.

- You think so! Henry would never broke into a house! Emma was screaming now.

- He has not needed anyone to demolish things do not belong to him!

- He had good reasons, he wanted to meet you!

- And who told you that Alexandra did not have also good reasons to act as she did! Regina was angry.

A heavy silence fell in the room. Neither woman seemed to want to speak again to the risk of further make things worse.

- I'm tired. I'm going to bed, threw Regina, heading to her room without any regard for the blonde.

While the manager began to undress, yet destabilized by the conversation she had had with Emma, she heard the front door closing with a bang.

Emma needed some fresh air. She didn't really know where she was going. She drove several miles before stopping in an open twenty-four hour coffee. Gold was wrong. Regina and her, it could never work. They were much too different. Yet she had enjoyed her evening with the beautiful brunette, and when they had kissed she knew at that moment that she felt went far beyond the simple crush. She was falling in love with Regina, and it was painful to know that it was over before it had begun. Silent tears rolled down the cheeks.

It was after three in the morning and Regina had still not managed to close the eye. She had no new Emma and she could not help but worry about the blonde. Where was she? Is she going well? As far as dating back memories, that is to say approximately six months, she could not remember a person who can both get on her nerves and at the same time make her feel so much inside of her whole being. She had fallen in love with this impetuous blonde ...

A slight noise was heard from the kitchen. It is with some fear and protected by the darkness that reigned in the apartment that the manager went to the place where a clicking sound was heard. A form that she recognized immediately drew back patio door. She opened it and surprised the intruder.

- Can I help you?

- Uh ... sor ... sorry. I didn't want to wake you so I tried a new technique. But it seems that I am not as talented as your protected for this kind of thing.

- Emma, I ...

- I'm going back to Storybrooke, she cut. I came to get my stuff.

She said this in one go, unable to watch the eyes of the brunette.

- Oh ... I see.

In less than ten minutes Emma had gathered his belongings and was ready to go.

- I'd want to go say goodbye to Henry if you allow me, Emma timidly asked.

- Uh ... yes of course. I'll call the supervisor for he let you enter.

- Thank you.

- Emma ...

- Yes?

- I'm sorry, Regina says with tears.

See the brunette in this state broke a little more the heart of the savior. But she needed to step back. She'd have wanted to take Regina in her arms and say that everything would be okay, but the truth is that she doesn't know. Instead she sent a faint smile at the woman who stood in front of her, and left the apartment.

Emma arrived at the center. Henry waited in the cafeteria.

- Hi kid!

- Hi! What is happening?

- Nothing ... don't worry; the blonde said trying to hide a smile sadness she felt.

- It can not be anything for you to see me like at ... four in the morning.

- I ... I go back to Storybrooke.

- You've argue with mom? Henry asked already knowing the answer.

- Between your mother and me it has always been complicated! Emma sighed.

- Is that ... is there something I should know? the boy timidly asked.

- Like what?

- Something has changed in you. You look different!

- ...

- You like her?

- As I've told you kid ... it's complicated.

Mother and son took leave, vowing to call each other every day. Emma promised to spend his weekends in Boston to enjoy a few hours with her son even though i it was within the four walls of the center.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was nearly two months since Emma was back to Storybrooke. At first, she had returned to live in the mansion, but the presence of Regina was so strong that she eventually packed up and moved with her parents. If they were more than happy to have their daughter near them, they were very concerned. Since her return, she had hardly spoken to them except for platitudes, talking about work, or give news of Henry. Mary-Margaret didn't want to rush and preferred to wait for Emma opens herself, but she was beginning to despair of seeing this day happen.

- Hello Mary-Margareth!

- Hello Ruby!

- So how is Emma?

- Always the same. She goes to work, eats with us and locks herself in her room. I don't know what to do! I wish so much that she confides in me.

- She will eventually do so.

- But when? Every weekend she goes to Boston and back yet sadder than the last. When I ask her if there is a problem with Henry, she told me he's fine and that his stay in the center goes well.

- This is perhaps because of Regina she is like that ...

- The only thing she told me about her is she managed the center where Henry was, she wasn't at all the Regina that we knew and she had no memory of her past life. Aside from the fact that now she knows she is the adoptive mother of Henry.

- It didn't have to be easy for her to learn that ... have a child and do not remember.

- I guess ...

- I'd love to know what is it her concern, Mary-Margaret says without noticing the man who came to sit beside her.

- Love ...

Snow turned to the individual.

- Mr. Gold! What ... what do you mean?

- Emma is simply in love!

- In Love? Well, it seems to me that in general when love is on the air we tend to smile at life not the opposite.

- But love can do to suffer when we refuse to let it in, the man says.

- You think Emma loves the pirate but refuses to let him into her heart? This is totally stupid! Why would she do that?

- Who said anything about Hook?

- ...

- I'm talking about Regina!

- Wha ... what? My daughter is in love with Regina?

- Don't tell me you didn't have guessed?

Gold was right. Mary-Margaret suspected that there was something between the former queen and the savior the day where she had seen her daughter falling in depress shortly after the departure of Regina. But to talk about feelings of love ... And why Emma she would hide her such a thing? Was she afraid of her reaction? It is true that, have Regina as daughter in law after having had her as stepmother was not really what she had considered it for the happiness of her family, especially not after all the evil queen had made them. But the queen had really changed and had proved more than once during the past two years. So if happiness Emma was linked to Regina, Mary-Margaret was ready to accept it.

- If it is the case, Snow says turning to Gold, how to make her accept what she feels?

- In my opinion she fully accepted her feelings towards Regina but for some reason that escapes me, she doesn't want to let them express themselves.

- But why? What does she fear?

- Maybe Regina doesn't feel the same for her, Ruby says.

- Oh ... I see ...

- No. I think it is something else, Gold says. Before Emma to come back among us, she called me to tell me about nightmares that Regina did. These were a resurgence of memories. But strangely they only appeared in the presence of Emma. This is how I understood your daughter and Regina were probably soulmates. At the same time she told me that she and Regina were become closer... in the way ... well ... you know what I mean?

- Shit! They slept together! The young waitress says.

- RUBY! Snow shouted, embarrassed.

- Miss Lucas ... a little restraint. They exchanged kisses. This leaves me to believe that Regina also has some feelings towards your daughter.

- It is imperative that I talk to Emma. I know that David will not jump for joy when he heard that his eldest daughter is madly in love with the evil queen, but I'm sure for her happiness he will ignore this fact. This is not everything, but I must return to the apartment because it's time to feed Neal and I don't want to leave David too long alone with the baby.

- Why? Ruby asked.

- He panics over nothing, Snow replied by sending a smile to the brunette.

- Thanks again Gold for clarification about Emma.

- You know Henry is my little son and I want his happiness first.

Xxx

Emma waited for Henry. On weekends he had permission to leave, but he had to respect the curfew. So every Saturday at noon Emma went to the center to find his son and bring him back to eighteen hours.

- Hey! Hi kid!

- Hi mommy! So where are we going today?

- Well ... I don't know. If you decided for once. What do you want to do?

- There is a attraction park in town, we could go and have fun on the rides.

- Ok ... so let's go for the big thrills!

Henry smiled. But contrary to what Emma thought that smile was not due to the prospect of spending a full day on the rides.

_Saturday morning at the center. _

_- Hi Henry! _

_- Hi Alex! _

_- So what are you doing this weekend? _

_- As usual. Emma is coming to pick me up and we decide what we will do. And you? _

_- I spend the weekend at Regina._

- …

_- May I ask you a question? The girl asked shyly. _

_- Yeah! _

_- Does that bother you that Regina spends time with me? _

_- Yes ... well no! What I mean is that... she is my mother and the only time I see her it is during the week and again ... when I get to spend five minutes with her. I know she has no recollection of us but ... well you know what I mean. But no I don't blame you. I'm glad that she have had you in her life in recent months, the teen smiled._

_- Good because I have to tell you something. _

_- ... _

_- Yesterday Regina received the response to the request she had made for me ... and this is positive. Leaving from here I'll live with her. This is like if we became brother and sister, you and me! Alexandra says totally thrilled._

- …

_- Ok ... I think I'm a little too excited! She says sorry, front to the silence Henry. _

_It is then he took the girl in his arms. _

_- I'm happy for you two! _

_- True ... really? _

_- Really! You are entitled to your share of happiness. _

_- Wow ... I didn't know you were also ... mature. _

_- This is what makes my charm, Henry joked. _

_- But you know happiness this side is not won. _

_- What do you mean? _

_- Since the departure of Emma, I've never seen Regina so sad. Of course, she tries to hide it but I know she is not happy. _

_- It is the same for Emma. She told me she's okay, but she has this sadness in her eyes ..._

_- We must do something. It is obvious that they both are in love! _

_- For us it is obvious for them ... ... _

_- Well, we need to open their eyes and make them admit that they cannot be happy without each other. _

_- Easy to say. But I'm listening. What do you suggest? _

_- Putting them in contact unexpectedly. _

_- And how do we do that? _

_- I have my own idea._

Emma and Henry spent the afternoon to eat waffle, cotton candy and other food containing fat and sugar. They had almost made each carousel twice, and Emma had fun as she didn't have since long time. She was well with her son and she wanted that day never to end, but alas when she looked at her watch, she realized that the hour of curfew came fast. A veil of sadness fell over her eyes, which didn't escape to the teenager.

- What's wrong mommy?

- It's just that I have to bring you back and I confess that I don't want .

- Only a few months and it will be over, we will be together, threw the boy hoping to make his mother smile.

- You're right! I don't have the right to ruin the last minute we have together by sad thoughts. So we still have time to do another carousel. Which tempts you?

- Why not the big wheel?

- The big wheel? It is not very exciting.

But before his eyes of beaten dog, she resigned herself. Both went to the big wheel.

- Henry! Henry! Someone screamed behind them.

- Hey! Hi Alex!

- Hello Emma!

- Hi Alex! You have the right to leave the center alone? the blonde asked.

- Of course not.

Then she heard a voice she had not heard for weeks.

- Hello Henry!

- Hello mo… Regina!

- You can call me mom outside the center if you want. After all you are my son memory or not, the brunette smiled.

- Hel ... Hello Regina! Emma says slightly uncomfortable.

- Hello Emma! Ho ... how are you?

- Uh ... good and you?

- Fine thank you.

These platitudes were killing them slowly. Emma turned to her son.

- So here we go in this big wheel?

- Yeah! Come on Alex!

- Hey! But what do you do?

- We want to do a ride together, Alex and me!

And the two teenagers get in rapidly in one of the cabins of the big wheel before Regina or Emma might stop them.

- Why have I the strange sensation to be fallen into a trap?

- I assure you I have nothing to do with that, Regina says on defensive.

And silence resumed its duties between the two women.

- You think it will work? Henry asked Alex.

- I hope!

They leaned slightly and watched the two women stood side by side without looking or speaking.

- It is not won, Henry observed.

- Leave them a little time.

While watching his son Emma broke the silence.

- So? Henry told me about Alex ...

- Yes. My application was accepted. She will live with me in just two months.

- Look Regina ... I ... I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't have the right to be mad at you, much less to judge Alexandra.

- Then why did you do it?

- Actually, I think ... I think I was jealous.

- About a teen?

- I know this is childish. But understands me, she had what Henry and I didn't have anymore and what I've never had the chance to have at her age.

Regina remained perplexed.

- At her age I went from foster family to another foster. I would have given everything I had at the time, that is to say nothing, for someone like you comes to my door and take me under its wing. But it never happened. So yes ... when you told me you wanted to adopt Alexandra, I was jealous of all you going to give her and I've never had ... and I probably will never have.

- But then Emma, I don't understand. You should have been happy that I might offer love to this kid, especially given your past.

- I know ... I know ... I don't understand myself... really. These days, I tend to do everything wrong and push far away the people who care about me.

- Except Henry ...

- Except Henry! It is I who should take care of him and to be worry about him, but it's just the opposite. I sometimes feel that he is the parent and I am the teenager. Emma joked.

Regina approached the blonde now to face her. The two women looked at each other a long time, not daring to break this moment of peace.

- Emma and if ... and if you let me take you under my wing?

- ...

- I don't want to lie to you. Since you're gone, I feel empty. My request is totally selfish. I realized that I fell in love with you Emma, and you can't know how ... how painful it was when you told me you were leaving. I was so scared to never see you again. Tears ran down the cheeks of the former queen.

- Regina, I ... I ...

- I understand if you don't share the same feelings as me ...

- No, no ... it's not that, Emma says while taking Regina's hands in hers.

- ...

- I also fell in love with you. And since I came back to Storybrooke it is even worse because you are everywhere in this city. I tried to forget you but I could not.

Regina leaned to Emma's face to kiss her but the latter turned her head quickly. The former queen was completely lost.

- Excuse me, I thought ...

- No, no! I feel like ... if only you knew how I want.

- So why?

- There is something that you should know before taking the risk to put your lips on mine.

- So how is it doing between you? Henry interrupted.

The two teenagers had completed their ride. They had observed the two women up in discussion and when they saw that they were holding hands a grin of satisfaction had enlightened their face.

- We're fine! Regina answered with a smile as her eyes stared Emma.

- I think it's time we went back to the center kid, I don't want to deal with the manager, Emma teased.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After dropping Henry at the center, Emma went back to her downtown hotel a smug smile on her face. But even if things between Regina and she had been fixed, there was one more detail to be adjusted. How was she going to do it, she had no idea. Lying on the bed, the blonde sighed deeply. She was pulled from her thoughts by the vibration of her phone.

- Hello?

- Emma…

- Regina!

- I ... I was wondering if you ...if you'd like to supper with me tonight? She timidly asked.

- Uh ... but Alex is not with you tonight?

- Well, strangely, she wanted to go back to the center for the evening. I guess Henry and she want to discuss about the trap they handed us!

- Yeah ... me too I must have a talk with our son about it. I don't like to be taken for...

- Is that ... is that ... is that you regret that we... we...

- NO, NO! Not at all! I am delighted that we were able to discuss and it made me a lot of good to say what I felt for you after all these weeks of ... well you know what I mean, Emma says a smile in her voice.

- So for this dinner is yes or ...

- YES! Of course it's yes! I'll be happy. What time do you want me to come?

- Well ... when you want!

- Let's say in an hour?

- Okay! See you soon!

Emma hung up. Even if she was happy to spend the evening with Regina, she had less than an hour to find a way to tell her that in fact she was a character in a children's story, without she calls the 911 to lock her up.

- Lord, even me, just mention it I'd lock me up myself! She said annoyed.

She went to the bathroom. A good shower would relax and bring her a solution... maybe.

Xxx

Toc. Toc. Toc.

- Come in!

- Hey!

- But what are you doing here? You were not supposed to spend the weekend at Regina.

- Yeah, but I told myself that if I was not in the corner maybe she and Emma could spend the evening together ... at least I hope so, because if I missed lasagna cooked by Regina for nothing ...

Henry and she laughed loudly.

- Anyway, our plan worked pretty well bro! Alex says with a big smile.

- Yeah ... hope now they don't find a new way to destroy all our efforts to bring them together.

- And if we went there!

- Oh no ... not this time! We leave them alone! Understood?

- ...

- Understood?

- Yeah, yeah ... but you're not funny! The girl says, arms crossed and sulky.

To occupy his mind and especially Alexandra, Henry offered her to play a game of Monopoly, she accepted without much enthusiasm.

Xxx

Emma stood before the door of the apartment. She had not dared to knock yet. She was nervous. She still had not found a way to announce to Regina who she really was and she didn't know how long she could resist the urge to feel the body of the brunette against hers.

She decided to notify the manager of her presence.

- Hello Regina! I hope I'm not late.

- No ... not at all! She answered with a beautiful smile. Is this for me? The brunette asked, pointing to the bouquet of lilies that the blonde held in her hands.

- Uh ... yes. Excuse me! I hope you like them.

- They are beautiful ... just like you.

- Uh ... thank you!

- Install yourself in the living room while I find a vase to put them.

The blonde was standing watching the city lights through the window of the room. She felt that what she does or doesn't do she risked to lose permanently Regina. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped when she felt hands encircle her waist. Chills ran through her. The brunette interpreting her reaction as an invitation, started to kiss the Emma's neck. It was then that in a moment of lucidity she pushed Regina.

- Uh ... I'm sorry ... I thought you had as much as I want, she says, embarrassed to have been swept away.

- If you knew my Gina! But we cannot do that ... at least not right away.

- Wh ... why? I don't understand!

- Because ... because ... oh lord ... help me!

Regina was totally stunned and lost at the attitude of the savior. What was wrong? Every time she tried a physical approximation the blonde had repulsed her.

- I beg you ... tell me Emma! You're killing me slowly.

- It's ... it's complicated! And I'm afraid of losing you by telling you the truth, but I'll still lose you if I say nothing.

- Then talk!

- Ok ... okay! She answered with a sigh. But I prefer to warn you that what I am about to tell you is the truth even if it is difficult to accept. Try to keep a mind as open as possible. I don't really know where to start.

Emma was pacing in the living room, while Regina installed in a chair waiting patiently for the blonde begins her story.

- I guess you know the fairy tales, with all the story about the princess who falls asleep because someone cursed her and about her prince charming who comes to wake her up with a kiss?

- Uh ... yes ... but what ...

- Let me go or I'll never make it, Emma begged.

- ...

- Well, you and I are in this case. You're the sleeping princess and I am your prince charming.

As she said this, she saw the brunette with a grin on her face. Emma was sure she was beginning to take her for a crazy. Too bad! The dice were thrown!

- If I reject your advances, and God knows that it is a real torture for me, it is because if my lips touch your lips, your whole past will be back to your memory and ... and I don't know if ... it's really what you want!

Regina looked at Emma, and couldn't help but laugh.

- I knew you would not believe me! I should go, I think it's better.

- No, no. Excuse me. I should not have laugh but admits that it is l ...

- Hard to swallow! Don't worry I know. I was in your situation four years ago when Henry picked me up and told me his story of evil queen, Snow White and other delusions. I did not believe him.

- And why did you change your mind?

- I saw the magic; I saw how truelove could overcome a curse. Anyway, I finally believed him.

- So make sure that I believe you, because if this is what I need to do to keep you, I'm willing to try.

Emma looked at her straight in the eyes, and she saw no malice or mockery. The blonde sat next to Regina and took her hands.

- First of all I want you to know that what I feel for you is real. And whatever you decide to do with your memories I will respect your decision.

Emma began her story. She spoke of the enchanted forest, about curses, but more importantly how the evil queen, Regina herself, had changed to become a better person for her son Henry. More the blonde talked, the more she saw the brunette's face veil and sadness in her eyes. Even if the manager had trouble believing the story the blonde was telling, she was strangely affected. She could not believe she could have been a day that embittered woman, who aspired to the vengeance due to the mistake of a kid, which itself had been manipulated.

- Now you know the whole story about your past. But what I want you to hold it is that YOU have changed for Henry's hapiness. The evil queen no longer exists, it is only Regina now. A beautiful brunette, who takes care of teens, who is about to have a daughter and whose I am madly in love, Emma says, stroking the cheek of the former queen.

- And now? Regina asked.

- Now ... you have a decision to make. My story may remain at the stage of story or it may be part of you. Your choice. I know it is not easy and I would like you not so ...

Emma didn't have time to finish her sentence. The Regina greedy lips were on hers. Initially surprised by the assault, the blonde was carried away by the kiss and replied with enthusiasm. That's when she felt a wave of heat invade them. Emma looked at the eyes of the queen, they had a new light, but she didn't know how to interpret it. She knew that Regina had regained her memories but she didn't know what the next reaction would be. She was totally surprised when Regina without saying a word, took her hand and led her toward the bedroom.

As they reached to the door, Emma stopped.

- Are you ... Are you sure this is what you want? You and me?

In response, the mouth of the Regina imprisoned Emma's. Intoxicated by their kiss, the two women staggered to the bed, and without breaking contact the queen found herself lying on her back while above her, Emma had begun exploring this coveted body. Their mouths found themselves, separated, passionately, lovingly. Their bodies were on fire and needed to be appeased. Their first orgasm was wild, fast and painful, but they were finally released.

Emma's head rested on the Regina's chest while her left hand stroked her belly.

- Gina…

- Mmm…

- Are still mad at me about Robin? Emma asked anxiously.

Regina stared at the blonde in the eyes, and kissed her forehead.

- I was angry at that time ... and if Henry had not come to find me that night, I probably would have started a new vendetta against the Charming family with your head at the top of the list. Instead I decided to leave and create a new life. But today ... today Emma ... if Marianne was not back from past, I would never have you found and I would continue to seek my true love elsewhere without realizing it was right next ... in the guise of a beautiful young blond woman, the former queen says in a smile.

- Did you regret your memory to be back?

- For a part ... yes. But I am happy to remember my son ... our son! And if instead of asking questions you took care of the beautiful brunette who is right next to you and just waiting for ... you to make love to her like you've never made to anyone.

At your orders my Queen!

Emma was completely over Regina, she leaned to grab her lips into hers. Gently the brunette's lips opened and their tongues mingled in delicious moans. The blonde began a new exploration, by licking, biting the smallest patch of skin that Regina offered her. The sheriff's hands came help her lips. While her mouth and her tongue did their way to the paradise of pleasure, her hands caressed, the beautiful breasts of Regina. Where the tongue of Emma began to tickle the intimacy of the former queen, Regina's body arched, begging the savior to continue her assaults and take possession of her body. The blonde slipped two fingers into the intimacy of her hot lover and began small movements back and forth. Regina felt close to the explosion, but not wanting to let Emma aside, she drove her hand towards the blonde's down belly and slipped two fingers into the secret garden of the Sheriff. The two women moved in unison accelerating the movement of their fingers. And so it was the release, both moaning the name of the other in a final explosion of pleasure.

Xxx

Henry was sat in the lounge of the center trying to focus on his video game. He waited for Emma. It was their last day together before she goes back to Storybrooke for the week. He hated Sundays because of it. Even if Regina has been taking care of him since she knew it was his son, he felt she was not completely comfortable and he understood. How could she? There are still a few days she thought to be single without children, except those in her care at the center.

- Hey you!

- Hi Alex!

- News from your mother?

- No. I just wait. I guess it should not be long. And you what's up?

- In fact, I just saw Regina. And she asked me to come get you. She wants to see you.

Henry had an asking look.

- Do you know why?

- No idea.

- Is Emma's with her?

- No.

- ...

- Do you think they are still quarreled? Alex asked, worried.

- Hopefully not. But I admit that the fact that Emma is not there yet worries me a little.

- If you want answers ... you know what you have to do.

Without conviction and with concern, Henry went to the Regina's office. He took a good five minutes before deciding to knock.

- Come in!

- Hello!

- Hello Henry! Regina says in welcoming him with a wide smile.

- Is that ... Did it happen something with Emma?

- Why this question?

- Because she is not yet picked me up, and you're in your office on a Sunday morning wanting to talk to me, the boy says suspiciously.

- Indeed, it happened something last night ... I ... I remember everything Henry!

- …

- This is why I wanted to see you this morning and I asked Emma to arrive a little later so that we can talk alone.

- It's ... it's true! Do you remember me?

Regina merely nodded. Without waiting for, Henry rushed to his mother and wrapped his arms around her.

- I missed you so much! Regina says with sobs in her voice.

- You too Mom! I was so scared to have lost you forever.

Henry and Regina remained cradled in the arms of each other for long minutes as if none of them wanted to break the grip, of fear that nothing is real, or that one of them suddenly disappears.

When Henry eventually came apart Regina, his eyes were dotted with little stars of happiness.

- How did you ...

- I found back the memory? Thanks to Emma!

- It means that you and her ...

The manager just shook her head, a little embarrassed by this confession.

- Cool! We will be able to form a real family once back in Storybrooke! The young boy exclaimed. his both mothers would finally have their happy ending.

That's when he saw a change in the eyes of Regina.

- You ... you don't come to Storybrooke, do you?

- I ... I'm sorry Henry, she says trying in vain to hold back her tears. I can't.

- It is because of Alex?

- No, no ... It is nothing to do! This is me Henry. When I think about Storybrooke all I see is the bad things that I have done to the people of this city and hatred they have towards me, and ...

- But they will change as you... you've changed!

- Some of them probably, but others will continue to be afraid of me and will want to take their revenge because I killed someone they loved. Here ... Here, the evil queen has never existed. I am only Regina Mills, a single manager of a center for juvenile delinquents. I love this woman! I love what she is and what she does for these kids.

- But ... and me? And Emma? Does she know?

- We have already talked. That's why I asked her to pick you up later this morning because I wanted to tell you all that by myself.

- ...

- Look Henry ... you are my son and I love you more than anything in the world. I would like Emma and you to come stay in Boston. I know this is not an easy decision. You've always loved living in Storybrooke and Emma just to find her parents. But know that whatever decision you take your mother and you I will respect it and I will not stop loving you. Both of you are what I hold most dear in the world, and thanks to you I finally have a chance to have my happy ending.

Henry was in tears, as Regina. She embraced him, stroking his hair, telling him that everything would be fine; she would always be there for him no matter where he decides to live.

- I love you mom!

- Me too ... I love you so much! But you know what? She says, taking the boy's face in her hands so he looks. You still have several weeks to spend into the center and I intend to enjoy my son as much as possible, she added with a slight smile.

It is at that moment they heard someone knocking on the door. Mother and son dried up their tears before allowing the individual to enter the office.

- Are you okay? Emma asked worried seeing the red eyes of his son as well as those of Regina.

Regina looked at her son, and she gave him a wide smile.

- It's ok ma! Don't worry! I'm glad to have my two moms!

- Then we can go kid? It's you who chose the restaurant!

- Is mom and Alex can come with us? Henry asked .

- I'd be more than happy ... so of course they agree!

- I can't speak for Alex, but I'd be happy to spend my Sunday family.

- I'll get Alex, Henry says, rushing out of the office, leaving the two women alone.

- Long ago I have not seen him as happy, Emma says.

- Thank you!

- For what?

- For having permitted me to have my son back in my life! I know that the decision I have taken is difficult for everyone, or even selfish but I sincerely hope that Henry and you are not ...

Emma put her lips on Regina's in a tender and soft kiss.

- You talk too Madam The Manager!

- I love you Emma!

- And I more, my Gina! And if we went to find our two offenders?

_**Only one chapter and I've finished to torture you with my bad written English! (Lol) I did my best. I hope that you enjoyed this story even if my English was not perfect.**_

_**Soon, the last chapter…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello everybody! Thank you to have followed this story. It's the last chapter! Yeah! :D Don't forget to let me your reviews about the whole story and/or the last chapter. I really loved to read you. You have been awesome! xoxox**_

**Epilogue**

The boy looked around him. It was over. Tomorrow he will have his life back, or at least a life he no longer hoped. Six months. It took six months far away from Storybrooke for that the two women he loved most in the world, finally find themselves! He smiled thinking about them.

- So you ready?

- It remains for me to close my suitcase! And you? Henry asked.

- I guess so.

- But ...

- But to be honest ... I think my brain has trouble assimilating what Regina and Emma told me.

- You also understand the need for you to keep it secret? Henry worried.

- You take me for who?

- For a girl, he teased, before receiving a cushion in the face.

A tickling fight ensued between the two teenagers, no one wanting to be the first to abandon. Finally it was Alex who snapped and begged the cessation of hostilities.

- Then you'll keep the secret?

- Promised! Anyway one would probably take me for a mad if I started to tell my brother's grandparents as Snow White and Prince Charming.

- Does it scare you?

- Yes and no. It is not for me I'm afraid ... that's for Regina.

- ...

- I know what she means to the people of Storybrooke and I cannot bear that someone hurts her, even verbally. You know ... I love her more than my own mother. For me it is my savior, my guardian angel. In a few months she gave me everything a mother can give to her child, love and ...

- And…

- A brother unbearable, she says initiating further hostilities.

Breathless and laughing to tears the two teenagers finally leave the room to join Emma and Regina who were waiting patiently.

- Well kid you took your time to a single suitcase!

- As if that bothered you, Henry replied by throwing a glance in the direction of Alex, which made blush the two women in front of them.

- Go drive everyone! We have a long way, Regina says.

Emma had managed to convince the brunette to spend a month on a family holiday to Storybrooke as soon as Henry would out from the center. Say that the former queen was anxious was an understatement. She was just dead scared. She would face with a population that hated her! For days or weeks Emma had vainly tried to reassure her but without success. Regina was still wondering how she could accept this crazy idea and push Alexandra in. Because what Regina had the most fear was to see the teenager go away from her or worse, her to also starts to be afraid by her. She could not bear to lose her, as she could not bear to lose Emma and Henry again. She was deep in thought, watching the landscape unfold before his eyes without really seeing it. Then she felt the hand of Emma on her thigh. The brunette turned her head to see her girlfreind smiles at her and put her hand on hers.

- Stop worrying. You'll see, everything will be alright. I promise she says, bringing the brunette's hand to her lips to lay a kiss. You're not alone.

Alone. Emma was right shewas no longer. Against all odds, Emma has decided to settle in Boston to be with her. She had even managed to find a job in a security company. They were happy. Of course, they continued to have some fights, but their relationship was stronger. Shortly after the arrival of Emma, Alex settled at Regina. The first days of cohabitation between the girl and the blonde were not any rest for the manager. In fact she sometimes thought to have not one but two teenagers at home. One tested the limitations of the other. They got to know themselves but in their own way. And gradually a mutual respect settled between Emma and Alex, to the delight of Regina. The only thing missing in this table was Henry. But right now he was here too, and Regina could dream at her happy ending. But this getaway to her past made her fear the worst.

- That's it ... here we are! Henry yelled.

The heart of Regina began to accelerate and some chills ran through her. Emma noticed the change in attitude of her companion. She squeezed her hand a little more tightly.

- We will first drop off our luggage at the mansion and then go grab a bite at Granny's, Emma announced.

- Uh ...look.. I'm not sure I'm ready to take it all at once, the brunette says in a scared voice.

- Now or later, it will not change. So much to break the ice on the first day, Emma says as she was parking the car outside the mansion.

- Wow! Alexandra exclaimed. But it's a castle!

They laughed before the astonished eyes of the girl.

- Come on! You'll see the inside is even more insane! Henry says.

The two teenagers rushed inside before the amused gaze of their mothers. Emma slipped his hand into Regina''s and mingled his fingers with hers.

- Ready?

- Not really ...

The blonde turned to face the former queen.

- You must only think about one thing ...

- Which one?

- That I love you! Emma simply says putting her lips on Regina's.

With this simple contact the brunette relaxed. Soon her hands were on the sheriff's waist, deepening the kiss. Mouths parted, tongues mingled, their bodies were craving and wanted more.

- Hum, hum ... We really cannot leave you alone five minutes, Alex threw in the direction of the two women whose cheeks grew purple.

- Gina needed a little encouragement, the blonde defended.

- Ok... come on ... It's not all that, but Henry and I are starving.

- Give us another fifteen minutes and we go!

- Great! Alex sighed, raising her eyes to heaven.

Finally an hour later they set off for the restaurant. At their arrival nobody seemed to want to get out of the vehicle. Emma, Alex and Henry could see the discomfort and fear in the eyes of the former queen. Finally the blonde out of the car and walked to the passenger door. She opened it and reached out to Regina. Trembling the brunette firmly grasped her hand.

All four were facing the restaurant.

Alexandra was not reassured, wondering how Regina would be received. She seized the other hand of the manager, which had the effect of reassuring a little more the former mayor of the city. She looked at Emma with a smile, sign that she was ready to face her past.

When the small group went inside, they were greeted with applause and shouts of joy. A banner saying "Welcome home Regina and Alex" was installed. Totally surprised and shocked, Regina burst into tears and curled up in the arms of Emma, who began to stroke her hair to calm her. Gradually the brunette relaxed and looked up to watch the woman who still held firmly against her.

- Is that c ...

- No! I assure you I am absolutely nothing, Emma says gently wiping a few tears that still streaming down the face of the manager. I think you have nothing to fear anymore in this city now, she added, kissing her tenderly.

Then a voice close to the couple was heard.

- Welcome home Regina!

- Snow!

- I'm glad you're back and I'm glad that you make part of my daughter's life and you bring her much happiness, Mary-Margaret says by pulling the former queen in her arms.

The two women stood for a moment in the arms of each other as if this hug and the tears over their cheeks put an end to all those years of bitterness and pain.

- Are you really Emma's mother? A voice asked, forcing the two old enemies to separate.

- I guess you have to be Alexandra, Snow says.

- Alex! The girl got angry.

- Oh ... well then ... Alex ... and yes I am the mother of Emma.

- But you seem to have the same age!

- Alex! Emma and I have explained to you who were the people of Storybrooke and where they were coming, it seems to me? Regina says.

- Yeah I know ... but to be honest I did not really believe you. I thought ... actually I don't know what I was thinking ... except the fact of being part of a family of crazy, but that was already a thousand times better than my real family. So I didn't say anything because ... well ... I was afraid ... in short ... finally it's all true ... so it's cool! Emma, Henry and you are normal ... or almost! Alex launched with a huge smile.

The rest of the evening took place in a good mood. Henry made a point to introduce his sister to everyone, while the inhabitants were warmly welcome the return of their queen.

While Regina was in discussion with Gold, she felt fingers intertwine with hers.

- May I borrow you for a moment, Emme asked to Gold.

Without waiting for the response of the latter, she led the brunette away from the crowd. Once alone, Emma grabbed lips Regina in a hot and passionate kiss, in which her partner replied immediately. They separated when the oxygen need was necessary.

- I'm sorry to have taken you at your new friends but it's been hours since I waiting for this moment! Emma says in a breath.

- Don't ever be sorry for that! I think I was as eager as you, the manager smiles .

- And then?

- And then what?

- Want to move back here?

- Well ... not really!

- ...

- Uh ... sorry ... is what you want to come back to live here? Regina questioned worried face of the silence of her companion. I thought ...

- Ssshhh ... don't get excited. It is true that I thought perhaps this evening you had changed your mind but it's not serious. All I want is to be with you regardless of where you want to live, the blonde says smiling at the woman who stood in front of her.

- We could do a compromise.

- What kind?

- As spend the holidays in Storybrooke and the rest of the year in Boston. What do you think? Like that I quietly could take my marks in this city, face its people and ...

- And?

- And ... magic! Regina says while a violet smoke enveloped them.

The two women found themselves at the mansion in their room.

- You hide well your game Madam the Manager!

- The magic has some advantages! And you have opened my appetite, Regina replied forcing Emma to lie on the bed.

- I love you Gina

- I love you Emma.

**_THE END._**


End file.
